A New Chapter Begins
by smartkid37
Summary: Picking up where "Dearly Beloved" left off. Tim and Leroy's honeymoon has been a long time in coming. Where has Leroy decided to take Tim? Why that place? How does it affect them? The latest installment of the "Odyssey" Series.
1. Mile High Club

**A/N:** _For the sake of our story - borrowed an actual D.C. Address with a garage and driveway that fits what we've seen from the outside in cannon - for D.C.  
Monuments in close proximity & closeness to the Navy Yard. _

**1300 34TH St SE** \- _3.1 miles from Capitol Building **-** 2.8 miles from the Navy Yard & 8.2 miles - _Arlington National Airport _26 minutes with traffic._

 _ **Episode Tag:** "RED CELL" Season 2, Episode 20_

* * *

 _As the car pulls away from the curb, the driver still chuckling behind the raised partition, Leroy and Tim both lean in to kiss the other, both of them more than ready to begin their life together, starting with their long- awaited honeymoon._

 _and now..._

 _2/19/11 – 15:30 Hours_

Nestled in each other's arms in the back of the limo as it heads out of their neighborhood, Tim's eyes are closed even as his brain is still in full active mode. "Where are we going, Leroy?" He murmurs quietly.

"Got a plane to catch."

"We do?" Tim asks in surprise without leaving his love's arms.

"Yup." The older man has yet to move, the arm he already has around Tim, squeezing him just a little tigher instead.

"Oh, joy. The airport in all its' security check pointed glory." Tim says in mock admiration.

Chuckling, Leroy shakes his head. "Not this time. Chartered flight."

Tim sits up to respond to that, but doesn't leave the comfort of Leroy's arms. "Wait. What? You…? A _private_ plane?" Tim's jaw drops. "How can we afford that?"

"By ourselves? We can't. Wouldn't anyway. Too much."

"So, then how...?"

"Fornell set it up. Called in some favors, pulled some strings." Leroy admits. "Found a few friends willing to consider loaning us their plane for the occasion, their wedding gift to us – and good P.R. for them since they're trying to sell it, anyway."

"And every airport it lands at means more people notice it. Oh. Wow. That's... But why would you take him up on it? I mean you're most comfortable on military flights and this is completely opposite of that."

"His gift to us? Can't enjoy a honeymoon being stuck in airports and on over-crowded flights." Leroy says calmly, showering him with a genuine smile. "Or payin' over $500 a pop." Leroy tells him as he reaches out to card his hair, hoping to calm him back down so he'll sit back and just enjoy the ride.

"So, just the two of us and the cock pit crew, huh?" Tim asks with a grin, his concern about the cost of the plane tickets, gone.

"Yup."

"That's an awesome arrangement, Leroy!" The younger man surmises with a smirk for his husband's cleverness and foresight.

"Thought you'd like that." Leroy smirks proudly.

"So, are you ready to tell me where we're going now?" Tim wants to know.

"Nope." Leroy smirks. "Another perk to using a charter. Don't have to spoil the surprise!"

"Ok." Tim surrenders, his hands held up in defeat. Sitting still for a minute, a small smile soon arrives on his face only to quickly become a Cheshire cat grin. Still, he says nothing as he settles back down onto the older man's chest on his good side once more.

"What are you thinking?" Leroy asks.

"Who, _me_?" The younger man teases.

"No, that evil twin of yours, I married today." Leroy jokes back.

"That'd _never_ happen!" Tim gloats with an outright chuckle.

"Yeah? You know that how?" His love challenges him.

"You're too smart not to know the real thing when you see it." The younger man says with complete confidence.

Leroy smiles as he wraps his arms around his love a bit tighter. "Gonna tell me what that smile was all about?" He asks quietly.

"Mmm. Since you asked so nicely, I _guess_ I'll let you in on it." Tim continues to tease.

Leroy waits expectantly, looking forward to hearing where Tim's mind took him on this.

Sitting up yet again, Tim draws this out while he can. "Are you _sure_ you wanna know?"

"Tim." Leroy warns impatiently.

"Ok. If you insist. Guess it'll just have to be one less surprise to give you later." Tim pastes a faux frown on his face for a mere second or two.

"I'll live." Leroy admits dryly.

"Oh, that I can _promise_ you!" Tim deadpans.

"Smartass. Stop stallin' and tell me." Leroy says impatiently with a slice of humor as he deliberately ignores the hint that he shouldn't be joking about living. "Has to be something big for all _this_ build up."

"Oh. Not really." Tim says with a shrug of his shoulders. "It's just that... well,.. this means we'll be joining the Mile High Club today."

The stunned look on Leroy's face when it comes, is priceless.

With a grin on his own face, Tim snuggles back into his husband's arms, his frame shaking with laughter he does his best to hide in the crook of Leroy's shoulder

 *******NCIS********

 _30 Silent Minutes later_

The limo ride out to the right airfield at the airport had quickly turned peacefully silent with Tim basking in the opportunity to soak up some precious snuggle time with Leroy. Those minutes flying by quickly as they did, had been the most enjoyable quiet time Leroy and Tim have had all day, which, given how full their day has been, literally means, it was even been better than the quiet 30 minutes they got in between the wedding and the reception. Regardless, they both relished it. As the car begins to slow down now, Tim's roused enough that he sits up as if he's suddenly figured out something's wrong. "Should you be flying, Leroy?" He looks at the older man with abject concern.

"Ducky seems to think we can make an exception to being cautious." Leroy says calmly He knows hearing that he at least checked with the M.E. will calm the younger man's concerns, as will moving the discussion along without stopping to talk about it in any great depth. "Besides, we've given me more strenuous workouts than any plane ride will."

"True." Tim admits with a sheepish grin that soon fades to a look of seriousness. "But, then again, up in the air, we're talking about the cabin air pressure. Isn't that something we need to be careful with for you from now on?"

"Not this time, Tim." Leroy says with all due seriousness. He doesn't want Tim worried about this. He wouldn't have planned this out if it was something his newly healed chest muscles and heart couldn't handle. That's why he'd double checked with the M.E. several times ahead of time.

As expected, Tim sighs in relief even as he questions the reason. "Why is this time different than any other time on a flight?"

"Not your typical plane." The older man says with a smirk as the car stops on the tarmac and Tim's door is opened up for him.

Stepping out to find a Gulfstream 2010 600 Super Mid-size cabin jet standing not 50 feet away leaves Tim breathless. He keeps staring at the gleaming white plane with a 3 inch wide stripe of tan going across the body along the door going all the way back to just under the engine. He likes the good six inches of a dark blue stripe of paint that also goes all the way back past the engine to the very edge of the plane. The color scheme is perfectly cemented with the tail's rudder, blue with the top half matching the two-tone paint on the side of the plane. When Tim finally finds the words, they come out in a rush. "Definitely _not_ your typical plane!"

"I take it you like it?" Leroy grins.

"She's beautiful!"

"That she is – and she's all ours for the trip."

"So, it's just us….on this REALLY big plane?" The younger man asks for a second time as if he still can't believe it.

"Smallest available for we need." Leroy admits calmly.

"Smallest _what?"_ Tim sputters. "Can't be the actual plane size. OR the eight windows, because they're huge! Definitely not the plane's width." He looks the plane over with more scrutiny. " _Has_ to be the fuel load!" Looking back at Leroy, he jokes. " _Please_ tell me we're not going to Alaska! I mean seriously, Leroy, she's _really_ big for just the two of us!"

"Not Alaska." Leroy promises with shared humor in his expression as Tim's brain works to catch up while taking all of this in at the same time.

"Whew!" Tim says only half joking.

"C'mon, I'll let you read all about this baby when we get inside. Gonna be on her a while, might as well get comfortable knowing everything about the cabin, at least." Leroy advises. "Just don't fall in love with her, 'cause we can't keep her."

"You've already read up on it?" Tim surmises wisely. "Of course you did."

"I have." His love admits. "And now you get to."

"Can't wait to see inside this baby!" The younger man exclaims excitedly, practically dragging Leroy closer to the plane's steps as he watches them come down from the door, a tall, skinny guy in a captain's uniform standing at the plane's entryway watching them approach him.

Stepping inside after exchanging greetings with the pilot, Tim feels like he's walked into a dream. With its' white walls and blindingly white oversized chairs, the interior is so bright, he feels at home. The carpet is an attractive two-toned charcoal on black geometric felt looking work of art. The combined pillow colors, some white, some black to match the carpet, bring the whole color scheme together enough that it looks like something straight out of a design catalog.

There are two rear-facing chairs spaced four feet apart, arm to arm, each paired up with a front facing seat in front of it. A second seat on both sides, also coupled with another seat facing it. Further down, on the left side of the cabin, there is yet another rear-facing seat, partnered with a forward facing one, while the right side of the cabin has a credenza of sorts further down up against the partition that separates the next section of the cabin from that one. He notes with a smile that each chair has its' own little cup holder/phone charging port.

Tim likes the two smoky grey partitions beyond that, each 1/3 of the way over with a matching door closing the gap between them. As he steps through the door, he sees that in this next section of the cabin is a couch that folds out into a double size bed on the left wall across from seating for two at a small table for either a meal or a business meeting.

Further down, is yet another partitioned section with yet another sofa on the right wall opposite a long entertainment center supporting a very large flat paneled television. Beyond that, in the next section, is where he finds the galley kitchen. it fascinates him that it has a stove, a microwave and a set in coffee maker. The sink is bigger than compact and next to a nice sized counter.

The bathroom, located at the rear of the plane just before the cargo hold, boasts a stand up shower, caddy cornered in the room with cabinetry and a nice sink taking up the rest of the wall on that side of the plane. The commode is discretely boxed in, with a bench-style cover over it that can literally be used for seating on the opposite wall.

All in all, Tim mentally notes as he finishes walking through it with Leroy leading the way, the plane is completely awesome and Leroy was right to warn him about not falling in love with it. _Talk about the price of a toy!_

 _******NCIS*******_

 _45 Restful Minutes later_

Waiting for the loading of their baggage and getting clearance for taking off, gaining altitude and leaving D.C airspace enough that they'd been told they were free to relax and walk around, had taken 30 minutes. For the past 15 minutes, they'd finally stopped moving and just allowed themselves to chill where they'd landed, next to each other on the plane's comfy oversized chair in the first section of the plane, wanting to still be able to see out the windows.

Sitting snuggled up with Leroy; Tim's been reading through the sales brochure for the plane, thoroughly enjoying the knowledge he's gaining about this beautiful bird. He's not surprised to find out that it's maximum flight distance on full fuel is 6,500 nautical miles or that it's maximum altitude is 51,000 feet, some 11,000 higher than the pilot's told them they'll be flying. Seeing the 16 signature Gulfstream G650 windows and reading that they measure 28 inches across, he looks over at them, marveling at how much of the wings they allow _him_ to see as well as the pilots.

After having seen the entire cabin and all the amenities on the plane, he's not even surprised to read that at 75 inches high and 98 inches wide, it's the largest private jet on the market with the tallest, longest and widest cabin in its' class. It hits his sense of awe, however, to read that this baby can travel at nearly the speed of sound, much faster than commercial jets with its' two Rolls-Royce engines and that it can reach an altitude of 41,000 feet in just 22 minutes. It puts a smile on his face to see that this means it can fly above bad weather and busy skyway traffic.

But, it's the knowledge that the G650's structure and engines are designed so the cabin can be pressurized to a higher level than normal, resulting in passengers feeling like they're breathing at an altitude of 3,000 to 4,000 feet, not about 8,000, like on commercial jets, that finally brings complete ease to Tim's mind about Leroy doing any flying. He sees where the higher pressurization makes flying less tiring and even more comfortable. _Good! Maybe Leroy can actually enjoy this part. Rest even._

No sooner does that thought cross his mind than Tim is roused from his reading by his love getting to his feet and holding out his hand for Tim's.

"Leroy?" Tim questions, even as he offers his hand without hesitation. The older man pulls on his hands to get him up out of his seat unexpectedly, tugging him close enough, they're snug up against each other, their personal space intertwined.

"Said we were joinin' the club today." Leroy reminds him with a smirk as his fingers card Tim's hair.

"Babe, I was joking." Tim sputters. "We can't... _here!_ I know we're almost alone, but...i mean, there's two people up here with us! Remember? The ones flyin' the plane?"

"They're hired not to see anything that goes on in this part of the plane." Leroy answers calmly. "Besides, that big solid thing right there, the one that's already _closed?_ \- is called a door."

"Can't believe you're taking what I said seriously!" Tim says incredulously even as he grins at his love's smart-ass bit. He's shocked that Leroy's obviously serious about turning things up between them with witnesses just a few yards away. At the same time, it sends a shiver up his spine to think of what the man might want to do at 40,000 feet.

"C'mere?" The older man requests gently. Ensnaring Tim's fingers with his hand, Leroy walks to the last rear facing chair in the first section. Without blinking an eye, he snags a blanket he'd set there earlier without Tim's noticing and spread it over the chair before sitting down in it, carefully pulling at his pants to make sure his own package has room to expand as he does. "You game?" He invitingly asks Tim while still holding his hand, his eyes watching his love with acute scrutiny.

When Tim swallows hard, he mentally finds his adventurous spirit and partners it with his intrinsic trust in Leroy to always have his back, to always love him. He nods in agreement, biting back the complaint about not taking advantage of the couch in the next section. After all, if Leroy's willing to live dangerously, why shouldn't he?

Leroy smiles broadly as he gently tugs Tim down onto his lap. In this thankfully large plane seat, the younger man straddles Leroy quite comfortably, having plenty of room to do it in. As their bodies align flush against each other, Tim can only snuggle into Leroy's embrace, holding tightly to his patience as he waits to see where Leroy's wanting this to go. His appetite for his husband's luscious body is revved up quickly, however, when thier cocks impact on each other. "Mmm."

Leroy gently cups Tim's face in his hands and kisses him tenderly on the lips before moving his mouth to blaze a slow, tender trail along Tim's jawline, whispering to him along the way. "Do you…**kiss* have any **kiss** **kiss** idea how …***kiss* special …***kiss* you are***kiss*to me?" Still cradling Tim's face, he stops to look his love in the eye, his expression serious and intent.

Tim smiles softly in return as he speaks his mind, steadfastly gazing into the man's eyes, his fingers carding Leroy's hair. his voice almost a whisper. "I think _you're_ incredible and I think _I'm_ the luckiest man in the world to get to spend the rest of my life with you – taking care of you, making love to you…sharing every day with you."

"Love you so much, Tim." Leroy murmurs as he leans in once again to kiss the younger man, this time slow and invitingly, leading and then teasing until gently at first, Tim's mouth moves on top of his, then a little deeper, tentatively returning the older man's kisses.

When Leroy's tongue slides along his, his husband groans and lets go of the last vestiges of his restraint, giving his all, asking for more in return. His tongue surges into Leroy's mouth as he sits up, his hands moving to work his love's belt.

The older man's fingers move up to sift through Tim's hair while he continues to map out his love's mouth as if for the first time. Needing more, his hands slide down the younger man's neck and back until they're holding his ass, kneading it with ease through the jogging pants the younger man had changed into after they'd toured the plane.

"Hmm. More!" Tim moans from his soul even as he struggles to open Leroy's fly. The older man's swollen rod is already weeping as Tim manages to free it from its' confines and begins to stroke it in long, strong strokes. It's all he can do to maintain eye contact now, the urge to look at his prize as he makes love to it is so overwhelming. With an iron will, he manages with barely a glance or two before finding those eyes again each time. Those blue eyes hold him with such magnetism, he loves looking into them and seeing Leroy's emotions laid bare when they pleasure each other like this.

Abandoning Tim's hair, Leroy clutches his love''s shoulders as he pushes himself into those hands making him feel so damn good, "Ooh! Tim!"

"So beautiful, Leroy." Tim murmurs. "Hold on, Babe." He climbs off Leroy's lap and plunks himself down into the opposite seat, his eyes still locked on those of his love, watching him hungrily. Making quick work of it, he strips off his shoes and his pants.

Not wanting any barrier between them, Leroy takes the opportunity to shed his own pants and settle back down in the seat the way he was a moment ago. And not a moment too soon since the young man is already heading back over, now deliciously naked from the waist down. Wanting more of his love as he settles back down in Leroy's lap, the older man reaches for Tim's shirt and lifts it up over the cooperative young man's head in a flash.

Smiling, Tim returns the favor and rids Leroy of his shirts, no longer consciously concerned about the pilots, but rather extremely turned on and excited about this adventure into this daring and exhilarating club. Once he's done that, he takes a moment to lie still on the good side of the man's chest, their bodies connected everywhere possible from the waist up. "Mmmm." He murmurs contentedly. "This is nice."

"Hmm Mmm." Leroy replies in kind as he gently squeezes his arms a bit tighter around Tim's back. " _Very_ nice."

It's not long before Leroy's fingers search out and find Tim's hair, carding it the way that touches both of the down deep, his breath caressing Tim's ear as he murmurs quietly. "Love you so much, Tim."

Tim sits up and tenderly kisses his husband in response, a invitation to play, feeling the older man's restlessness in his touch and in the physical reaction both their cocks sitting side by side as they are, are blatantly providing with their growing size and pearl drops already sitting on their tips.

Leroy answers the call to dance, his mouth fitting Tim's like a glove as together they stoke the heat between them until both of them are breathless and in need of air in which to breathe.

Once he's caught his breath, Tim reaches out and sets his index and middle fingers against Leroy's lips. "Get 'em wet for us?" He murmurs softly, never wanting it to sound like a demand.

With his hands already reaching out for his love's beckoning rod, Leroy opens his mouth slightly and gently sucks on the younger man's fingers, his free hand reaching down to caresss Tim's cock the same way Tim had done his moments before. Strong, yet gentled stroking brings about even more thickening under his touch, his eyes still steadily holding Tim's gaze.

"Oh, Leroy." Tim moans. "Soo good!" He eases his fingers from his love's mouth and raises up onto his knees as he brings them to his own hole, pushing them inside himself in obvious preparation for things to come, his eyes locked on Leroy's "Wanna ride you, Leroy. Wanna fly with you."

As his husband moves again, supported by Leroy's steadying hands on his shoulders and beginning to lower himself down slowly, wanting to get it right the first time. Leroy lets loose a pleasure filled moan. "Yeah, Babe...so beautiful, Tim." He marvels in that awestruck tone of his, his head falling back against the seat as pleasure rockets through his insides. "Ooh." He breathes out in a state of bliss.

Tim settles snugly, their bodies once again connected. His hands reach out for his love'sshoulders for support. "So good, Leroy!" He murmurs in pleasure overflowing. As his body swallows Leroy's cock inside his warm channel, Tim's head nearly rolls back on his neck at the absolute pleasure zinging through his body now. "Soo nice!" He moans, unable to hold it in, the words of bliss driven encouragement flowing. "Soo, nice! Fill me, Leroy. Take me, Babe."

Moving his hands to grip Tim's hips, Leroy arches up against his love, pressing against him to go deeper. "Yeah! Right there, huh Beautiful?" The older man coaxes his love. He nearly losing his own control when Tim rewards him with a firm squeeze from his inner channel, bringing out his own ecstatic response without filter, albeit subdued in volume and still able to fill the intimate air between them, spurs them both on with more heat. "Yeah, Babe. Right there!"

Tim's up and down motion dragging against Leroy's cock is soon accompanied by his hands moving so his fingers can get lost in the salt and pepper locks he loves to play in.

Enjoying the way Tim lets go so freely in his arms, Leroy croons quietly. "That's it babe, take what you need."

"Gonna come, Leroy." Tim moans as the pleasure vortex unexpectedly begins to swallow him whole already.

As his new husband gets closer to finding his release, the older man keeps his hands wrapped around Tim's hips and verbally keeps him connected to him at the same time, albeit quietly, his tone filled with love. "Let go, Sweetheart. Come for me."

With a stifled cry into Leroy's shoulder, Tim is gone, catapulted over the ledge with Leroy's hold on him unwavering, the older man only moving to wrap his arms fully around him now and tug him even closer to his chest.

"So beautiful, watching you let go, Tim." Leroy murmurs in the replete man's ear as he snuggles Tim close and waits for his love to come back to him.

******NCIS******

Although sated as he returns to the here and now some time later, Tim's body shudders and tightens around Leroy's still in-bedded cock, his arms and legs gathering him in closely not yet wiling to let him go.

"Mmm." Leroy murmurs into his ear. "Feels nice."

"My turn." Tim responds quietly without moving from Leroy's arms.

"Think you just _had_ your turn." Leroy quips.

Tim eases his torso back until he's sitting straight up. "My turn to take care of you." He quietly corrects his love, not taking the bait of the tease. He's serious now. He isn't comfortable with not satisfying Leroy's need for release. It leaves him feeling like he's shortchanging his love and he never wants to do that.

"Have somethin' in mind?" Leroy asks with a small smile, knowing Tim always has a plan.

"I do." Tim nods as he moves back, easing himself off his love and back into the chair next to him once more. "But I need you to stay right where you are."

"I can do that." Leroy promises him.

Tim nods as he slips his pants back on. "Okay. Be right back."

With a smile, Leroy nods.

Quickly, Tim heads further back through the cabin, to the sink and grabs the soft towel sitting there, getting it wet with almost hot water. Wringing it out, he heads back to Leroy, his heart light and carefree as anticipation fills his blood.

Leroy smiles in anticipation, hunger and love as Tim stops in front of him and bends down at the knees, his body planted in between Leroy's feet.

"Close your eyes for me?" Tim asks quietly. "Want you to just _feel_ right now. Ok?"

Leroy lays his head back against his seat and does as Tim's asked him to do, allowing his eyes to close. Before he can even draw his next breath, a warmth dampness wraps itself around his cock, stroking it from base to tip, drawing away from him and coming back yet again in the very same way. "Mmm." He murmurs. "Feels good, Tim."

Silently, Tim cleans Leroy's cock and tosses the towel aside when he's done. Taking one of his hands, he wraps his long, slender fingers securely around the base of the older man's hardening muscle and swallows him whole.

"OOH! Tim!" Leroy's eyes fly open and immediately find Tim's watching him, the younger man not pausing in his ministrations. He does, however, reach out his free hand towards his love, knowing Leroy will complete their connection on that front

"Too beautiful not to watch, Tim." Leroy says quietly, his one hand reaching out to connect with Tim's while his other hand finds the younger man's hair and tenderly plays in it. When Tim simply doubles down on his ministrations to his prize, the pleasure filling the older man right now quickly becomes so much so that he can't focus on anything else but riding the wave of it.

Their eyes still locked on each other, the air becomes silent with the exception of Leroy's soft exclamations of pleasure stoked ecstasy as it builds within him higher and higher, mixed with the sounds of Tim's mouth working on him with no sign of slowing down. Between his cock being swallowed and sucked and his balls being gently held and stroked, the sensations coursing through him compliments of his husband right now are overwhelming.

Tim's excited and ecstatic to be able to give Leroy this pleasure. He takes his time, adding to the sensations he's provoking by stroking the man's golden inch underneath his globes on every other upward motion of his mouth on Leroy's cock.

It's not long before Leroy is nearly boneless in his seat, his eyes closed in overwhelming ecstasy and the only word coming from him, on pleasure blown repeat, is Tim's name. In even shorter moments later, he finally manages a bit more. "Gonna...Ooh,Tim!...comin'..."

Not wanting to possible cause Leroy to lose any sensation, Tim doesn't stop. He wants to. He wants to encourage his love to come for him, wants him to feel what it does when that love and that encouragement is added to this mix, just like he always feels it with Leroy at the helm. But he'll settle for happily making sure nothing gets in the way of Leroy's pleasure filled release, obviously imminent now. He adds just a tiny bit more pressure with his mouth and strokes that spot even more and sure enough...

"TIM!" With that near shout, Leroy's gone, his body going rigid briefly before flopping back into his seat as Tim finally pulls his mouth off of him.

With the older man in a state of blissed out bonelessness, Tim moves to sit next to him, pulling him into his arms, absolutely loving every single heartbeat filled moment the man is wrapped up snug in his arms.

******NCIS******

Coming back to the here and now, wrapped up securely in Tim's arms, Leroy's sense of contentment is immeasurable. He feels not only Tim's arms around him, but also the depth of what holding him like this means to Tim, how special it is for him, how much he treasured being able to have these intimately close moments with him. He knows this because it's the same way he feels when he's holding the young man in his own arms.

Noticing that Leroy's awake again, Tim greets him quietly. "Hey."

"Hey, yourself, Beautiful." Leroy gives back in a matching tone. "You okay?"

"Never better, Leroy. I love holding you like this, Want us to do this more often."

Leroy cards Tim's hair. that small smile on his face once more. "I'd like that. But for now, let's move to the couch." He quietly requests. "More room to stretch out."

"Deal." Tim says with a smile as he moves in for a kiss. Pulling back, Tim clamors to his feet, reaching down both hands for Leroy to grab hold of for help getting to his feet.

Pulling the blanket up from the chair and wrapping it around them, they head over to the door that leads to next section down, where the couch is, hands intertwined once more. Halting Leroy's movements once inside that section and having closed the door and shutting out the rest of the cabin, Tim asks him. "How much time do we have?"

Leroy's look plainly says he's still not giving the surprise location away.

Tim gives a small shake of his head. "For a nap, Leroy."

"Aah." Leroy says shortly. "You didn't sleep much last night. So three hours? Wanna be able to sleep good tonight."

"Oh, I can make _sure_ of that, Leroy." Tim quips as he leans in and nibbles the older man's ear. "Besides, somebody promised me a Raincheck. AND told me he wasn't gonna let me sleep tonight."

 _"Rain check til tomorrow night."  
 _"Gonna hold you to that." Tim gives back, not completely teasing.  
 _"Count on it, Babe. Gonna string you out for ….4 min,"  
 _Tim gulps. "Wait, that's…." Tim stammers in disbelief.____

 _"AND 40 seconds." Leroy teases with his playful grin. Taking it one step further, the older man speaks into Tim's ear as he propels Tim towards the living room where they greet the rest of the group already gathered there. "Slow….ly"_

"I did, didn't I?' Leroy grins as tugs Tim closer for another kiss. Keeping it tender but short, he pulls back enough to look into the younger man's eyes. "Nap first."

With a smile, Tim nods at that and sets the timer on his watch, making sure it's set loud enough to actually wake them up. Together, they settle down on the couch, snuggling together once more, Tim on the bottom, with Leroy in his arms in a way there's no pressure on his recently recovered chest or shoulder. Leroy knows this is the way Tim prefers it when they're resting like this because it gives his body extra time to cater to his fairly recent injuries without straining them further. Completely content and tired, both of them are soon carried off into a nap, totally wrapped around each other.

******NCIS******

During a very brief moment of lull in the online game he'd logged onto when they'd gotten up from thier nap two hours ago, worried over how quiet Leroy is, Tim glances over at him, only to feel embarrassed to find the older man already watching him. Tim pauses his game and glances at his watch. _Wow, he's been playing his online game for 2 hours!_ Looking back at his love, he's quick to apologise. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get so caught up in this and ignore you like that."

Leroy smiles. "Nuthin' to apologise for. I enjoy watching you having fun."

"I know." Tim admits. "Still doesn't feel right. I mean I know when we woke up we agreed to each settle into something relaxing, but..."

"There's a laptop on this thing somewhere - show me what you're doin'. Maybe I can kick your butt at it." Leroy says as he pushes them past this.

"You're on!" Tim says excitedly as he gets up and finds the laptop and gets it set up. "This is gonna be a blast! No pun intended."

After a few instructions from Tim, headsets are in place and the game is on...

 _LEADER: Strike Force Command, this is Red Leader. Alpha Team is in play..._

 _..._

 _TIM: Roger that, Red Leader. Have visual. You've got hostiles on both the north and east quadrants of the...  
_

 _"Good Evening, Gentlemen. We'll be landing in ten minutes, please take your seats and fasten your seatbelts."_

Hearing the captain's announcement over the cabin's loudspeaker, Tim smiles apologetically at Leroy and quickly signs them out of their game. Noticing the time on the computer's clock, he can't help but remark on it. "7:08?"

Leroy chuckles at Tim's shock as he helps him put everything back the way they found it. Double checking the areas they used, they find the only thing they need to take care of is placing the blanket they'd had fun on while it had protected the chair into the used linen bin along with the towels they'd used.

With matching grins, they double check the rest of the cabin and once it's set back to rights, finally take the front seat by the door once more, hands intertwined as they sit back nestled in each other's arms. and wait for the ride to stop.

* * *

 _Anyone figure out where it is Leroy has taken Tim?_


	2. Never Too Much of A Good Thing

**Episode Tags:** _posted at the end of the chapter - so as to not spoil the mystery of where they have flown._

 **Clues to the question of where they have flown to** – _were_ _hidden within Chapter 1_ :

 _2/19/11 – 15:30 Hours / REALLY big plane?" /"Smallest available for what we need."  
"Smallest what? Has to be the fuel load! / Please tell me we're not going to Alaska!" / "Not Alaska"  
'it's maximum flight distance on full fuel is 6,500 nautical miles' / "7:08?"_

 _and now..._

* * *

 _2/19/11- 20:18 PM (Local time)_

It's nearly two hours after sundown and they've been on the road from the airport for nearly an hour now. In all that time, his passenger hasn't said a word. Those green eyes of his have been glued to the world outside their rented 2010 Jeep Wrangler as Leroy drove. With his own eyes on the road, the older man hasn't tried to concentrate on whatever might be going through Tim's mind. What he hopes, however, is that his plan to create new memories of this place for the young man as a way to replace the god-awful ones of times past, is at least partially beginning to work. He won't know for sure of course, until they talk about it. Hating not knowing how Tim's feeling right now at this surprise location for their honeymoon, he mentally sighs and makes a decision. Taking advantage of the wide shoulder of the almost empty road, he pulls over, making sure to put his hazard lights on as well as his turn signal. Putting the car in park, Leroy takes his hand off the wheel and reaches for Tim's hand, finally biting the bullet, his emotion packed tone sliding beneath the glassy quiet instead of shattering it. "You okay?"

"What? Oh." Tim comes back to their world inside the vehicle with a start. Realizing they've stopped, he looks at Leroy in alarm. In the minimal cab lighting provided by the dashboard and the headlights bouncing off the guardrail in front of them, he takes in the concern in both Leroy's tone and expression. Immediately Tim calms down while he doubles down on his answer. "I'm fine, really. This is beautiful, Leroy, even after dark."

"No bad flashbacks?" The older man asks in blatant concern. Tim's sensitive soul has not changed, and he still feels things deeply and oftentimes needs calming and redirection back to the place where all is okay once more. Touching him and talking with him with compassion and concern has become natural to Leroy. The gift of seeing his trust reflected in his love's eyes makes it all worthwhile. He knows that Tim cherishes everything he gives through words and touch and that the young man holds it all close to his heart. Leroy also knows Tim will always be honest with him

Tim sighs as he reaches over and takes the older man's free hand in his, squeezing it affectionately. "Flashbacks – no. Memories – faded but still there. Nothing front and center and nothing to worry about. Is that what choosing here for our honeymoon was about?"

"Thought you deserve better memories of this beautiful place." His husband says as he squeezes Tim's hand in return.

"Leroy, this - being here– it's for _you_ too, right?" Tim asks with concern as his eyes watch the older man's face. "Is it gonna help change _your_ memories? I don't want us to be here if it's hurting you for even a minute. I'm sorry I haven't asked already, but I've been kinda trying to take it all in."

Leroy swallows hard and turns his body sideways in Tim's direction. Holding Tim's hand to his chest, he sighs. "You remember the last time we talked about 'em?"

'The day after you asked me to marry you – November 20th." Tim answers without hesitation. "When you hung all those pictures up on the walls of the house. With everything else going on, we haven't talked about them since then."

"Memories are still sharp. The pain isn't. Hasn't been since June…" Leroy admits as his eyes move to the world outside the front windshield.

"20th." Tim surmises quietly, his eyes glued to his love's face, standing firm in the belief that the man has long moved on enough that this isn't hurting him.

"Hell of a day, that day." Leroy recalls, his voice rough with memories and emotions unspoken as he looks back at Tim now. "Broke open the vault."

"So glad we did." Tim says as he leans over into his love's space enough to reach him, carding his hair as he leans in to offer the man a kiss for physical reaffirmation of their love. "You don't know how happy I am that you haven't been hurting anymore."

Leroy lifts Tim's hand up to his mouth and kisses the knuckles he's holding before he looks back at him. "Every day with you has already helped with that, Tim. But, yeah. This'll help me too."

Choked up with relief for his love's sake at actually hearing the words, Tim can only nod. A minute later he finds his voice. "Ok." Another moment later, a small smile graces his face. "Everyone's gonna have to start calling you Gibs – with only one b." Tim says softly. "Nothing close to that second B going on with _you_ anymore."

"Thought that was our little secret?" Leroy jokes in return.

"Not after our wedding vows, it's not." Tim teases back.

"Right." Leroy smiles. A moment of quiet remembering fills the air between them. Glancing at Tim again, Leroy speaks his mind. "What you said...Beautiful, Tim."

"So were yours, Leroy." Tim replies with equal emotion. He's still trying to wrap his head around the man's emotional outpouring through their vows. Actually, he's still trying to wrap his head around the entire day. "Something I'll never forget. " It certainly has been more than he's ever dreamed of and it's not even over yet. Wanting to turn the subject before he starts doing something stupid like letting his emotions get carried away, he looks back outside the window at what's left of the winding road they're on that's brought them through the coastal mountains and finds a way to infuse his admiration of their location into his respect for what he's already been handed today. "Just like this place, even at night."

"I agree." Leroy responds quietly before leaving Tim to the space he's silently asking for, thankful they've talked it out like this. Pulling back onto the road, he's confident now, that they're both in the perfect place to enjoy this honeymoon. He doesn't want for anything more, except maybe to be on the beach already, even if it is just 15 minutes away.

*****NCIS******

By 21:00, they've reached the beach, unloaded their bags from the jeep and been quick to take turns making good use of the updated shower in the beach house while the other one set up the bed or put the groceries away. The room is dark as Leroy comes from the bathroom, refreshed yet still exhausted and ready for bed. The sight of Tim waiting for him not in the bed but sitting on the edge of it is a surprise. Still dressed in his sweats and his t-shirt, his expression one of anticipation.

"Tim?"

Getting to his feet, Tim walks to Leroy, taking his left hand in his own, those green eyes of his finding Leroy's cobalt blue ones without fail. "You said _so_ much to me today – in front of everyone. " The young man marvels as if it's all just hitting him now. "Not sure I can _ever_ live up to that."

Leroy gives a small shake of his head. He doesn't want Tim thinking he has to live up to anything just because he heard straight from Leroy's heart today.

Slipping a finger up to the older man's lips, Tim lays it there to let him know he's not expecting or needing a response right now. 'Just wanted to say thank you - for stepping out on that limb today - in front of everyone. I love you SO much, Leroy." Tim reaches out and gently takes hold of his husband's face within his hands, leaning in to ever so tenderly kiss him, his lips finding and making love to the older man's with promise as well as love.

Giving back in kind, Leroy's own hands come up to wrap themselves around Tim's neck, pulling him closer to him as the heat turns up three notches.

Surprisingly, Tim withdraws from the kiss first, a soft smile on his face. "Move the raincheck to tomorrow?" He asks invitingly as he sets the phone down on the table next to the bed. "Come to bed?".

Leroy nods without hesitation and is surprised when Tim reaches out and snags his hand, leading him to the bed and actually tucking him in before walking around and getting in next to him.

Getting comfortable in Leroy's arms as they lay together, Tim is quick to reach over and card Leroy's hair and kiss him on the lips again with more tenderness and love. This time when he withdraws from the kiss, Tim lays back down in Leroy's arms, relishing the beauty of the moment, the chance they're giving each other to catch their breath and find rest among the flurry of the last few days, weeks even.

Enjoying the moment for what it is, Leroy reaches out gathering Tim snug against him, this chance to breathe keeping his emotions running high from the touching wedding, intense intimacy they've shared on the plane and the emotion packed talk in the jeep. He swallows hard around the lump in his throat but finally manages to whisper. "Love you."

Tim responds through the touch of his hand as it slowly caresses Leroy's chest over his heart. Leroy's words don't need to be replaced by any of his. With his heart overfilled, he simply snuggles closer and kisses the strong chest protecting the beating heart within it as together, the exhausted newlyweds let sleep take them away.

 **********NCIS*********

 _07:25 Sunday Morning_

As the sun begins to rise, its' rays filtering in through the curtains on the bedroom window, Tim awakens feeling more relaxed than he has in a very long time. His heart is over-flowing with contentment and the anticipation of what the next two weeks with Leroy all to himself will bring to their relationship. He knows this kind of quality alone time for them will probably be a long time in coming a second time around, once they get back home. Glancing over at the older man soundly sleeping on his side facing him now, the young man is so happy to see Leroy peacefully resting, that strong chest moving with his rhythmic breathing Tim's become prone to thanking God every day for, that he can't keep the smile off his face.

As usual, the more he looks at this beautiful man that chose to marry him and spend the rest of his life with him, the hungrier for him Tim gets. Sure enough, it's not very long before he's torn between wanting Leroy to sleep in even longer and wanting him so badly he can already taste him, Unable to look away from that gorgeous face, his eyes gazing steadily at his love in another moment of golden silence, he's a goner! He can't help it, the need to touch him and taste him, to be physically connected to him, is just too great. Tim can't seem to stop himself as he rolls closer, allowing his hands to reach for the older man. As if on automatic, his hands tenderly begin slowly caressing up and down Leroy's arms, going further out each time as they soon touch on the sleeping man's shoulders and chest as well. With every tender touch and every breath he sees his love take, even while still in slumber, Tim feels the hunger within him growing even more, until it's ravenous and unstoppable.

Thankful that both the lube and the full baby wipe warmer are handy, the young man moves off the bed and makes quick work of getting his hands on them. Tossing the wipes onto the bed where they can be reached later, he returns to his love and opens the lube, applying it where he needs it to be. Without a sound, he tenderly eases the undisturbed older man over to his back, soothing him with gentle touches so that he doesn't awaken just yet.

When there's no movement from Leroy and no change in his breathing, Tim carries on in his quest to be one with his husband, sliding inside him with a repressed moan of ecstasy as both the heat and the friction hit him hard, sending sparks of pleasure throughout his body. He pauses for a minute, head back on his neck and his eyes closed in absolute ecstasy. _This is heaven!_ Taking a deep breath, he slowly lets it out as he opens his eyes again and locks them on his love's face, watching for signs of waking. With his hands gently holding Leroy's hips, he moves his own in slow, firm strokes in and out of the warmth, glove-like sheath he fits so well into. Tim's in heaven, his eyes still glued to those of the man he's making sweet love to, his body thrumming with both adrenaline and pleasure quickly heating up. Enraptured by the fullness of everything he's feeling, he can't stop his movements or his quietly breathed out pants of bliss filled words, even when he senses his husband is no longer asleep through the change of the man's breathing. _Soo good. soo tight. Oooh! Leroy! So good! God, I love…_

 _You! Aaah. Oooh..._ His love's verbal expressions of overwhelmed bliss reach Leroy even breathlessly caught in a wave of pleasure that's overtaken him, as his is. The delicious sensuous feel of Tim's thickened muscle stroking his insides just right while strong and loving hands already have him at the brink well before he's even fully able to focus his eyes on the man in the midst of worshipping his body, all he can do is react, gasping into the pillow before he's even fully awake. "Tim!"

The sound of his name coming from his love that way has Tim losing the last of his self-control, his next stroke is deep and fast, quickly followed up with another. Even the tension growing within the older man's physical body heralding his approaching climax doesn't slow him down, his quest to give Leroy the ultimate pleasure, his only goal.

A low moan of ecstatic bliss with Tim's name attached escapes from the older man's lips as he's catapulted off the cliff, unaware he'd even been that close and equally unaware that he's taken Tim with him along for the ride.

 *********NCIS********

Returning to the here and now, Tim finds himself laying on his love's chest. Unwilling to remain there with Leroy still boneless and out of it beneath him, he smiles, basking in the afterglow of having pleasured his husband in such an intimate way before the man had even fully come awake, He reaches out for a warmed baby wipe and cleans them both up, easing himself free to get the job done. Wanting to remain connected, he takes his rod in hand and strokes it alongside Leroy's once before casting his mind back over the replay of the loving they've just shared, easily getting himself back in gear for more, as his thickening rod testifies to. With a satisfied breath, he slides back inside his love fully and lays his head on the man's good shoulder, wrapping his arms around him. Holding his love, his husband, the love of his life close, he mentally thanks God for every single heartbeat he can feel in the older man's chest and every single opportunity to shower him with love.

 *********NCIS********

Leroy rouses to the feel of his own body's intermittent squeezing of Tim's cock still inside him, still wanting more. Opening his eyes for the first time this morning, he smiles at the sight of Tim's head resting on the good side of his chest, eyes closed. Reaching over, he cards Tim's hair even as he gently wraps his arms around him, knowing the new attention will have him looking at him. Leroy already wants more of him. "You can wake me up like that any time." He speaks softly in encouragement.

"Mmmm-hmm." Tim murmurs as he smiles warmly, looking Leroy straight on, "It _was_ fun."

"C'mere." Leroy murmurs, reaching for his love.

Tim chuckles quietly at this beckoning and moves just enough to give his love what he's asking for, the opportunity to hold him as he kisses him, inviting and tender.

His arms tightening around Tim's frame, Leroy surges upwards, flipping the young man so that he's beneath him now, switching things up by quickly imbedding his rock hard shaft deep within him in one long, powerful stroke as he basks in his love's exclamation of pleasure when he does. He leans down and traces the tip of his finger down his lover's cheek before leaning in and gently drinking again from those lips that keep calling to him even while, slowly and steadily, stroking deep within his love, bottoming out and freezing in that moment.

Tim quickly gives back with all the passion and love he has to offer, sparking the fire as it quickly spreads; growing hotter and hotter until together, as one, connected by Leroy's once again hardening rod, slowly but steadily inciting Tim's inner heat to its' boiling point once more– both of them fly together in its explosive wake.

 *********NCIS********

"So gorgeous out here. No wonder Mike retired to this place." Tim says in awe as he takes the smell of the ocean, the tropical breeze and the sounds of the squawking seagulls on the short, half-mile stretch of secluded tropical beach. With spring jackets on, both of them are comfortable even at barely 09:30 in the morning. It's nice, cool 55 degrees with a seemingly balanced amount of clouds along with sunshine overhead and with sunglasses and hats, they're prepared to enjoy Mother Nature at her finest for at least a little while.

Together, they take in what's in front of them. The beauty of the untouched sand almost matches that of the idyllic color of the unjaded water. Where the untarnished sea laps at the edge of the sand; no mark or indentation mars its' pristine appearance; untouched natural beauty laid out at its' best.

The one artificial sight; almost hidden away; to see in the midst of this hidden paradise of serenity and untainted beauty; the somewhat small bungalow; a shack to some people, he's sure; sits back from the sea a good 75 yards or so. To Mike's credit, it's set far enough back; that it's most likely almost unseen by the rare few that ever find this tiny piece of the globe. The beauty of the sea; calls to all who do happen upon this piece of paradise, Tim's sure of that, too- keeping the bungalow lost in its shadow, even with it's obviously newer addition of a good 100 square feet of house.

"Luckily, he rescued Leyla and Amira. Forced him to upgrade!" Leroy laughs, admittedly happy they've dragged themselves from the house after a hot relaxing shower compiled along with yet another round of mind blowing love making and even more, amidst much laughter. "That bench in the shower sure comes in handy."

Tim grins. "No argument there."

Reaching out his hand, Leroy smiles softly as Tim takes it, letting him guide their next move. Slowly and with no inclination to move any faster he guides them towards the beach, leading them out for a leisurely walk at the water's edge, infusing them both with the sights and sounds of nature's raw beauty.

As they stroll, Tim asks the question that he can't stop thinking about. "Thought you enjoyed roughin' it?"

"I _do_. Pretty sure you _don't_." Leroy answers with a grin.

"Again, no argument there. But' I'd love to try – with you."

"You mean that."

"Yeah. I do. Seriously. You know, we haven't even attempted that, have we?" Tim realizes. "Wow. I can't believe I've never thought to talk to you about this before. We could have gone camping or at least fishing! Leroy, if you'd rather be at the cabin, I won't mind going. Or maybe split the difference in the two weeks we've got?"

"We'll take a trip to the cabin another time." Leroy promises, happy to hear the younger man wants to do it. "That's not what this is for."

"Ok!" Tim smiles, happy that Leroy is content with those plans for their future while enjoying their present. Gently squeezing his love's hand, he stops walking and turns to face him, waiting for the chance to kiss him.

Knowing what it is Tim's wanting, Leroy stops and turns, tenderly giving it to him and relishing it, his arms holding the younger man's head at his ears, enjoying the feel of his hair underneath his hands. He pulls back after a brief sensuous dance within their kiss, that soft – for Tim only – smile on his face.

Sharing the smile, Tim squeezes his love's hand once more and takes the first step into continuing their stroll along the beach, knowing they'll both enjoy basking in the sun and the smell of the water and fresh air while they enjoy each other's quiet company.

 *******NCIS********

"I'll get the water heating up for you." Tim says as they come back in from their stroll a good three hours later, feeling like they need another shower to shed the sand from their clothes as well as their feet. Both have trekked to the bathroom before taking off their shoes as it is.

You joining me?" Leroy asks, watching as Tim bends over to turn on the water.

Tim looks back over his shoulder and gives Leroy a sultry smile when he sees him actually ogling his ass.

Leroy silently tugs Tim upright by his belt loop and backwards into his arms, wrapping one arm around the young man's waist and the other reaching under his shirt to touch his skin at his chest.

"Leroy." Tim breathes out raggedly, reaching back and up to run his hands through the older man's hair while his love begins to peel their shirts off. "What are you doing?"

"Need you." Leroy admits roughly, kissing his way down the younger man's neck once Tim cooperatively let go of him enough to allow his shirt to be removed from his arms. Continuing on the trail he's blazing across his love's skin, the taste of him making him hard already.

"We've only been outside for three hours." Tim says in pleasure filled surprise as Leroy's breath tickles his neck.

"Too long." Leroy murmurs while impatiently helping Tim out of the rest of his clothes. Bending his head to kiss the juncture of his love's neck and shoulder, Leroy feels his own need and physical hunger grow even stronger, pushing his movements on into steady and deliberate. "So beautiful." he murmurs in reverence as his kisses move to his love's shoulders. He lifts his head, wanting to let his eyes see every inch of the perfection he's holding in his arms.

Tim's lips part with the need to draw in more air, his eyes widening with a lust and hunger of his own as Leroy's kisses continue to heat his skin in a fiery trail that moves down his back, the man's fingers following in their wake, mapping Tim's body as if they've never done it before. Already writhing for more, his back arching before Leroy has even reached the dip of his hips, Tim lets out one soft moan after another as he begins to become awash in the never-ending pleasurable sensations streaking through him

Unexpectedly, Leroy dips his fingers into Tim's perfect, rounded ass, keeping him in place on his feet while kissing his way up the insides of his husband's thighs, evoking a moan of pleasure from the younger man that has driven his own wanton hunger into overdrive. The need to taste Tim is too much! He has to have him! Gently turning him within his arms, he reaches down and strokes his love's cock, enjoying the way it responds to him, jerking to attention and becoming thicker and longer,

"Ooh, Leroy! Love it when you do that!" Tim expels on a whoosh of air, his arms now holding onto his love's shoulders to hold himself steady and as still as he can for the older man, his eyes locked on the sight of Leroy stroking him.

Smiling at his love, Leroy sits down on the toilet seat and tugs Tim closer to him, closing his lips around the young man's crown, enjoying the taste of precum when it hits his tongue, silky and sweet. He sucks harder just to taste more of him, while Tim's gasp of ecstasy encourages him to keep going. As if reading each other's minds, they find each other's gazes again, locking on them in the moment in a way that pours gasoline on the fire.

"Lee...rooy." Tim moans breathlessly as fireworks set off within his physical body, his ability to hold still long gone in the search for more of the pleasure he can't get enough of.

Leroy slowly withdraws his mouth from his prize and deliberately drags his body flush up against Tim's along the way to standing to his feet, the continuing moans of pleasure from Tim filling the air around them. Enjoying the sounds of his love experiencing so much pleasure from his attentions, the older man tugs him into the shower with him.

Moving in synch with his love, Tim lets go another gasp of pleasure when the older man's erection grinds against his own. Now standing in the shower, the hot water beading down on him, Tim feels so full of pleasure, he doesn't know what to do with it.

Without wasting any time, Leroy propels Tim backwards another step, bringing him up against the shower wall. gently palming the younger man's cock, feeling it getting even harder and thickening even more with his touch. "So beautiful, Tim." Leroy murmurs just before he kisses him again.

Tim whimpers as the pleasure wave builds stronger and wider, nearly swallowing him whole already. "Lee…roy!"

The older man murmurs quietly in his ear. "Love hearing my name on your lips like that Sweetheart. Turn around for me?"

Without hesitation, Tim rotates himself until his hands are splayed on the shower wall, his feet moving apart on their own, even as his mind falters at this new development.

"Want you to keep your eyes on mine." Leroy purrs in his ear, his breath tickling Tim's neck. "Can you do that?"

"Leroy?" Tim questions. They've very rarely been intimate without looking into each other's eyes and feeding off each other's real emotions. Making love face to face has always been important to both of them and he's not sure what it means for them that Leroy wants to do it this way. He recalls those few nights they've taken each other out on the extreme edge that bore remarkable similarity to this, but even then, they'd found a way to see each other's eyes by using the mirror.

Then he remembers what he'd told him the night before their wedding about whatever Leroy wanted to do in the bedroom that he hadn't done before being okay with him. He remembers how very much he trusts this man to keep him, his heart and his love for him safe. With all of that passing through his thoughts on high speed, he mentally lets go of his reservations, smiling with love at the man trying to pleasure him right now and seeking his touch again.

Having felt Tim tense up before the young man obviously thought about things and let go of his hesitation, Leroy eases his husband back around to face him. With one hand on Tim's shoulder for support, his other hand reaches out to card his hair as he offers the explanation that should have been a prior discussion, aiming to quietly reassure him. "Want you to feel something new, Sweetheart. Still gonna be lookin into your eyes and you into mine. I promise. So long as we don't look away from the mirror over there."

"I'm sorry. I trust you…." Tim feels bad for letting his doubts intrude into what should have been a most intimate new experience for them together.

Leroy shakes his head as his hand moves from the young man's hair down to caress Tim's cheek alongside his ear. "Not on you. I should have talked to you about it first."

Tim kisses him into silence, accepting the apology he's just been given. His arms wrap themselves around the older man's shoulders, draping his hands down his back where they begin to caress him.

Gathering Tim closer to him, Leroy gives back, his tongue dancing with the younger man's as their cocks collide and offer more heat to the flame.

Moaning in a wave of bliss, Tim eases back from the kiss to take in some much-needed air, his eyes steadily holding Leroy's gaze as their emotions run free. He hands him back his trust by turning around once more, his hands finding the tile again, his eyes finding Leroy's in the mirror while his ass moves back in search of those hands that always bring so much pleasure, he can't get enough.

"That's it Tim." Leroy croons, pressing his body to Tim's back, running one hand over the younger man's flat stomach, reaching down to stroke the patch of hair below it and then his prize nestled in the midst of it while his other hand strokes along the outer band of the younger man's hip. "So gorgeous, Sweetheart. Gonna take care of you now."

Tim shivers at Leroy's words and his touch, anticipation stringing him almost as tight as a bow. "God, yes, Leroy!" He gasps, arching back into Leroy's touch.

His love's responsiveness is nothing short of erotic and Leroy's throat is so tight with desire, he can hardly breathe. He slips his middle finger past Tim's outer rim, sliding on into Tim's hole to prepare him, followed shortly thereafter with a second. But when Tim's whimpering makes it clear he's more than ready, Leroy spreads him open. "That's it, babe." He murmurs as he eases himself in, very nearly falling to his knees when the pleasure instantly fills him in a crashing wave. "OOH!" The rush of blood makes Leroy's head spin, so he grips Tim's hips even tighter.

Tim feels like he's going to implode right then, the sensations zinging through him like lightning strikes, leaving him beyond speechless. Arching back for more, he feels desperate for all that Leroy can give him. "Leroy!... Need! Ooh!"

Finding his voice, Leroy attempts to rein things in just enough for Tim to enjoy the ride a bit longer. "Easy Babe." He quietly says as he kisses the back of Tim's neck, continuing to stroke him, cradling him while his finger continues caressing his length, width and tip. "Look at me Sweetheart."

"Lee...roy." Tim locks eyes on him in the mirror as he gasps, groping for more hold on the shower wall as he strains to endure the sensations rippling through him, his limbs trembling with pleasure. "More! Please!"

Leroy rocks his hips and feels Tim clench around him and shiver every time his prostrate is touched. As his strokes inside Tim grow stronger and deeper, stoking the heat between them hotter and hotter, the wave rolling faster and faster, a low moan of ecstatic bliss escapes from within, filling the air between them among Tim's breathless moans. Looking down in awe, the perfect fit that is his own length disappearing inside of Tim with each push of their bodies together. Leroy smiles with pleasure and love for his husband as he shifts just a little.

"Aaah!" Tim exclaims as Leroy's change in movement sends sparks across his vision and bolts of pleasure through his body.

As Tim's cry fills the air, Leroy pushes himself in further, enthralled at the sensation of Tim's ass clenching him just right as his own cock fills the younger man so completely, it's overwhelming, it's heavenly, that tight as a glove fit, that friction, that warmth, _Oh, hell, he could stay right here forever!_ Leroy's hands find Tim's and he gently tugs his love's upper body up upright and in to his arms even as he keeps thrusting, the new angle meaning his every thrust is now hitting Tim's sweet spot.

Nearly babbling with overwhelming pleasure racing through him without stopping, Tim can't string two words together enough to speak. _"Ooh. Aaah. Mmmm. OOH!"_

Leroy brings his head close to Tim's, managing to pant short words into his ear. "Look ... mirror,... so... beautiful. ."

Immediately, Tim's eyes find the mirror again, locking not only into Leroy's gaze there but also at exactly what he needs to see: the beauty of Leroy making sweet love to him, their bodies pressed close together, bathed in light from the window, Leroy's hips snapping as he thrusts into Tim's body, that gorgeous cock sliding in and out of him and that beautiful silver hair, sparkling in the light. Mesmerized, Tim can't take his eyes from the mirror, crying out in ecstasy as Leroy's next thrust showers him in even more pleasure sparkling through him like firecrackers. His body tightens around Leroy, trying to draw him even closer. "Ooh! Leroy, please… don't stop!" Tim begs.

"Can't... even if…wanted to…, Sweetheart." Leroy says breathlessly as he continues to enter and retreat, each stroke long, firm and filling into Tim's amazingly snug sheath. "Feels… so good… inside you…like this." Leroy manages to get out, the last word on a moan, already on the brink of his own orgasm.

"Ngghhh!" Tim cries out as his climax tears through him without mercy, a hot wave melting through him as his entire insides turn to liquid and explode into a million pieces, leaving him nearly boneless against the shower wall, He's not even aware that he's held in place by the bulky weight of his love, himself flying in Tim's wake, his own shattering release having blown him over alongside the younger man.

 ******NCIS*******

Coming back to the here and now with the shower still beading down on him and Tim pushed to the shower wall under his own weight, Leroy eases back enough to take a good look at him without letting go of him. Seeing that 'still out of it' look on Tim's face, Leroy smiles, his fingers on one hand tenderly caressing the young man's face, tucking his plastered hair behind his ear before reaching over and turning the water off. He takes some precious time to regain his regular breathing, his energy and his place holding Tim firmly against the shower wall, comforted by their naked connection, the chance to take in the beauty that is Tim and the time to regain his strength.

Even while he waits for Tim's blissed-out state to work itself through the young man's circuitry, he only has to look at him in this moment, so beautiful and serene, to want him again. He's startled to realize this insatiable hunger for the young man has come from out of nowhere and only since they've come here – to this place where new memories are needed to ease the pain from the bad ones for both of them. He's always found him attractive and always wanted him, but never quite at this insatiable level before.

Gently, he turns his love within his arms, making it easier for Tim's frame to be supported by the shower wall. Gazing into that beautiful face while Tim has yet to come back to him, Leroy feels his wanton hunger for him grow, his need for that physical reconnection even stronger now. He rests his head beside Tim, forcing himself to look away, to regroup and refocus. He has to take care of himself if he's gonna be able to give his husband the honeymoon he deserves.

The physical connection he's got going right now, his body flush up against Tim's is making it impossible to behave. His love feels too damned good. He has to have him again. Slower, this time, but touching and tasting him just the same. With one hand supporting Tim's body so that he doesn't fall over, he sends his free hand on the same trailblazing path of tender touches along the young man's arms, neck and upwards towards his ear, jawline and throat. Tantalizing, slow, grazed touches that offer a promise of more where those came from.

For both their sakes, he takes his time, in no hurry now that he's fully connected through touch. His eyes are locked onto Tim's face, waiting with a keen anticipation, for that moment that Tim comes back to him and processes the pleasure being poured on him. Leroy's hands keep moving, on down to Tim's sensitive nipples now before retracing their path back upwards to his jawline. He loves to caress Tim there because it drives the younger man wild when he does. It's one of Tim's erogenous zones. One more path back to the young man's nipples and this time he caresses his way on down to that gorgeously trim, sensitive stomach before backtracking yet again. He knows Tim absolutely loves this every time Leroy loves on him this way and he works to make sure his love wakes to pure pleasure filling him up.

Sure enough, it's not but a moment later when Tim's eyes open in surprise at finding himself no longer facing the shower wall, among other new developments. "Leroy?" The confusion doesn't last as his eyes widen in surprise once his brain registers what he's feeling. The look in those eyes quickly turns to heated pleasure.

"Hey." Leroy greets him quietly, kissing him in an invitation to play while his hands continue their ministrations.

"Oh, Leroy." Tim moans appreciatively. "That feels so good!" Tim's hands find Leroy's hair and grab hold, enjoying the silkiness of it.

With a smile, Leroy lets the path his fingers are blazing move further down on their next pass along Tim's stomach, to his semi-erect rod, cupping it and gently easing it back into life.

"Ooh." The younger man gasps in ecstatic reaction. "Leroy!" Tim moans as he's thrusting into his love's touch. "God, don't stop!

"That's it, Luv, let go." Leroy urges him softly as he steadily and patiently, with his own muscle quickly becoming interested, builds up slightly more speed and more pressure across the younger man's tip, brushing his own now as he moves so they're aligned side by side and he's holding both of them as he strokes them long and firm.

Tim's head finds the shower wall and his eyes close in bliss. " _Ooh, Hmmm Oohhh!"_ He can't stop his body's restless moving in search of more, any more than he can hold back his moans of pleasure or begging for more. Everything feels just too damn good! "Ooh. Lee..rooy!

Leroy leans in and adds a heated kiss to the mix and finds Tim stretching as if he's just made the young man's toes curl. With a tender smile, he eases away from the kiss and sends his tongue to whirl in Tim's ear while his free hand caresses Tim's jawline one more time, his busy hand not slowing down at all, still sweetly making love to the young man's now hardened and weeping rod.

"Oohhh." Tim's low moan pours from his throat and he's beyond able to even think of stopping it or the one that comes next. " Lee...rooy" He whimpers as the unexpected wave of pleasure already consuming him begins to overtake him. His limbs are shaking and there's so much heat in the pleasure licking through him everywhere, he can barely catch his breath. "Fill me! Please! Need…."

"I've gotcha, luv." Leroy soothes as he gently turns Tim back around and moves to give Tim what he's asking for. "Gonna give you everything you need, Sweetheart." Needing no more invitation, Leroy slides back inside his love, immediately feeling Tim tighten up around him. It steals his breath away. "OOH that feels good!"

"Yeess!" Tim's response heatedly fills the air as sparks ignite his entire body from inside. "Ooh!"

Thrusting in earnest now, Leroy's own release is once again imminent. Offering a few more long, deep strokes, he verbally encourages Tim with each one. "That's it... Luv…. Ride it... With me."

"Oohhh." Tim's low moan pours from his lips as his body continues to search for the release that's just beyond reach, his head thrown back, eyes closed in ecstatic bliss, hands clenched in tension as they grip the shower wall once more.

Leroy feels Tim losing himself in the power of the hunger and fire that's taking him along as well. One more push will do it – for both of them. With a supreme effort, he harnesses his breath enough to urge Tim on, in the way he knows touches the younger man down deep every time. "Come for me Tim."

" _Lee…roy"_ Tim's crying out Leroy's name again, his hands plastered to the shower wall in a death grip as his release tosses him out so far this time, everything goes white.

Shaking now, his own orgasm racing blindingly through him, Leroy's flung over the edge with a roar. "TIM!" as everything goes white around him and he slumps over Tim's frame, both of them now held upright by the shower wall.

 *********NCIS*********

Finding himself hugging Tim to the shower wall when he is once again aware of time and place, Leroy moves to ease Tim down with him onto the bench, not letting go of his love. Tucking him into his arms, his own head moves to rest back against the shower wall as he steadies his breathing and closes his eyes for a moment. Intoxicated with pleasure, having Tim in his arms, having taken him flying off the edge a second time so soon on the heels of their first trip, Leroy can't help but smile, wrapping himself up in the bliss that's rocking his world right now

He's relieved that he thought of bringing Tim here. It's been great for both of them. And tomorrow when they go out and do some actual sight-seeing – if Tim wants - they'll find even more to enjoy together. At least, that's Leroy's hope. He'll do whatever it is Tim wants to do. Even if that means another day of this; pure love making anytime one of them feels the urge. This is their time together, their golden opportunity to do only for each other and not have to worry about anyone else. But for now, he'll rest.

 *********NCIS*********

The feeling of being wrapped in Leroy's arms with the older man breathing softly on him returns Tim to the here and now, still rolled in pleasure so thick, all he can do is relish it. _They've never done that before! Two rounds in one shower? Holy...!_ His hands find Leroy's wet hair, lovingly carding it away from the man's face, sighing wearily with contentment. He basks in the smile Leroy offers him now as the older man hugs him a little tighter and speaks what's on his heart.

"Love you, Tim." Leroy murmurs, kissing the sensitive spot above the young man's ear. "Love you so much, it scares the hell out of me sometimes."

"Me too, Leroy." Tim admits to having the same fear, for the first time in forever. Letting that admission be for a minute, he turns the topic to something important. "How'd you feel? You all right?"

Leroy nods silently, kissing Tim's temple as a reassurance that he's fine. He gently squeezes Tim's sides, settling them even closer together. Holding each other close, they let silence slide in and wrap them in its' golden aura, basking in each other's loving touch and meaningful gazes that say so much more than words.

Wrapped up in this state of bliss, Tim is content not to move, that is, until his brain reengages long enough to scream out concern for Leroy's health with sitting in this water-logged air for so long. "C'mon, Luv. Gotta get you warmed up. Can't have you getting sick." He gets to his feet and holds his hands out for Leroy to let him help him up.

"Should clean up again, first." Leroy reminds him calmly as he takes his love's hands and lets him help him to his feet.

With a frown, Tim turns the shower back on as hot as it'll go and just long enough for both of them to wash up from their frisky foray into more than the usual. He's quick to turn the water right back off and reach for the first towel, too. Urgently tugging on the older man to move, Tim eventually gets him wrapped in several towels. Only then, does he snag another towel and wrap it around his own waist once he's quickly rubbed the water from his upper body and patted his face dry. Wasting no time, he propels Leroy back to the bedroom. He eases him into sitting down on the bed and stands next to him while asking the question burning on his mind right now. "Feel okay?"

"I'm fine, Tim." Leroy responds quietly but firmly, not liking how worried the young man is. He never wants to put him through that kind of worry again.

"That's good." Tim answers calmly, refusing to make this a bigger deal than it is, for both their sakes. Still, he errors on the side of caution with his focus. Taking another towel, he moves to stand between Leroy's towel wrapped thighs and focuses on getting the older man dry, massaging the water out of his hair and repeatedly drying his neck, face, chest and shoulders in between working on his hair.

"Enough, Tim." Leroy says quietly without reaching for him. He knows Tim will listen to him. "I'm fine."

Holding the towel in his hand as he brings it down to Leroy's shoulder and stops moving, he looks his love straight in the eye. "You promise?"

Reaching up, Leroy takes hold of Tim's free hand and brings it up to his heart. "I promise, Tim."

"Good." Tim says. "Just because we lucked out and got a plane that had exceptional cabin pressure that let us have fun up there without you having any problems, doesn't mean we should have pushed it like this."

"So... no more making good use of the shower bench?" Leroy asks in mock disappointment.

"No more _extended use_ of the shower bench." Tim amends firmly, a grin playing at the sides of his mouth. He's not willing to give up using the shower bench while they're here either, but he's not willing to put Leroy's health at risk to go a second round or even bask in the afterglow like that again, either. Definitely not okay for them to do both!

"So, what now, Boss?" Leroy jokes with what he hopes is a reassuring smile.

Tim shakes his head with a slight frown. He doesn't want that title for himself within their relationship, even in jest. While he doesn't mind actually calling the shots when it means safeguarding Leroy's health, that's the extent of it and he's loathe to change anything they already have going on, Calling Tim 'Boss' has never been part of any of that. Leroy was Boss for too many years, for that to be comfortable. Tim has hopes for what they'll do next and he offers that up as a suggestion. "Nap? I could sure use one, myself."

Leroy nods in agreement and quickly gets dressed while Tim does the same. As Tim hangs up the wet towels they've used, Leroy makes the bed, leaving them the comfortable bedspread to rest on and the king size extra thin blanket to ward off the chills. He heads to the living room area to stoke up the fire in the fireplace.

Leaving the bedroom door open, he joins Tim on the bed. Settled under the blanket together a minute later, they lie wrapped in each other's arms. The silence between them is comfortable and has almost settled completely, when it's interrupted by the younger man's verbal contentment. "Mmmm. _My_ husband." Tim murmurs, tucking his face into the crook of Leroy's good shoulder, happy to stay right here forever.

" _My_ husband." Leroy whispers back, pressing gentle kisses across Tim's throat and on up to his ear. "Could stay right here with you like this forever."

"Me too.…so nice!" Tim murmurs tiredly as sleep drags him under.

 ******NCIS*******

Waking hungry and noticing that it's not only way past lunch but, at 14:00, equally close to dinner time, Leroy checks on Tim. Finding him still dozing, he slips out of bed in search of the groceries they'd managed to stop and get last night before driving out here. It's past time to feed them both. Goodness knows they've been working up an appetite all day! A grin lights up his face as he pads out of the bedroom, enjoying the feel of the smooth floor under his bare feet.

 ******NCIS*******

In the bedroom, Tim wakes to the sound of Leroy moving about in the kitchen area, one room over. Sitting up against the headboard, the young man sighs contentedly as he takes the time to contemplate how he got here; from the utter chaos and angst he'd been drowning in this time last year, to this; quiet companionship, a comforting shoulder on which to lean and the sounding board that never criticizes, merely remains steady and secure. He can think of all these reasons he'd been convinced back in late June, that he'd finally found someone who knew how to love him. Yet, none of those are what stood out the most. Back in its' early stages, when he'd close his eyes to picture in his mind what he treasured most about their relationship, it' had been the gentle touches and the quiet words of wisdom or concern that had always been there reaching out to him. It had been the piercing gazes filled with honesty, trust and unending support that stayed with him. He'd cherished everything and had known he was loved. _And since then? Even more love, marriage. How had he found all that? How had he come to deserve it all?_

 ******NCIS*******

Leroy grins as he hears Tim moving around. The grin fades when he doesn't hear any more movement from the next room or see his love appear in the doorway in short order. Setting the fork down, he'd been stirring the spaghetti with, he sets the pan off the fire, turns off the stove and heads into the bedroom to see what's going on. Seeing Tim siting there staring off into space, he smiles softly. _God, he's so beautiful! Look at him! How the hell did I get so lucky? I've NEVER been loved like this! I feel like a teenager again! Can't get enough of him!_

Feeling Leroy's eyes on him, Tim blinks and looks across the room. Seeing Leroy staring at him with that faraway look in his eye, Tim huffs a quiet laugh as he gets out of bed and pads over to him barefoot. Reaching up, he uses his index finger to card the man's hair away from his face while leaning in to gently touch his lips to the older man's. "Leroy." He murmurs. "What are you thinkin' about?"

With a start, Leroy smiles into Tim's eyes, his own hand coming up to card Tim's hair. "Wonderin' how the hell I got so lucky."

"Funny. That's what I was just wondering." Tim answers quietly. "Was asking myself how I got from the mess I was last year, to here, where I have everything I've ever dreamed of and more than I could ever dream of asking for."

Leroy draws him closer, wrapping him snugly into his arms. "Because you're you, Tim." He murmurs quietly in his ear. "Just needed me to get my head outta my ass to see you were in trouble – because you were afraid to talk to me about it.

Tim picks his head up, ready to defend Leroy but he's met with the older man's mouth meeting his, leading the slow, sensuous dance he's ready for. It's a tender connection, one of awe mixed with love, regret and forgiveness, desire and contentment. It's a kiss that says more than words can and one that wraps both of them up in the moment, as their arms enfold each other, gently supporting this soul deepening memory in the making.

Easing back to get some air, Leroy reaches out one hand to card Tim's hair before reaching for the young man's fingers, taking hold and beckoning him into the kitchen "Let's eat"

Working together in the quiet they've planted, they finish getting the spaghetti and sauce ready. Neither of them had wanted to buy anything that could spoil last night, so that's the extent of their dinner and they don't mind. It will fill them up and that's all that matters. Bottled water with bagged ice bought last night and kept in the freezer all day will nicely round things out. It's not long before they're sitting down to eat.

Enjoying their ability to eat and be silent without the need to soothe or make small talk, their smiles speak for them as they gaze into each other's eyes amidst the bites of food taken in and enjoyed. It's in this atmosphere that Tim finds inspiration to change things up a bit.

Feeling incredibly romantic, he sets his fork down and wipes his mouth with his napkin before moving his chair over next to Leroy's. Smiling as the older man's eyebrows march upwards in surprise, he eases Leroy's fork from the older man's hand and settles it into his own, dipping it back into the man's plate and bringing a wrapped forkful of dinner up to Leroy's mouth, enticing him to take it in.

Loving Tim's initiation and romantic gesture, Leroy cooperates, his eyes bright with appreciation and love as Tim continues feeding him from his own plate. His eyes sparkle with laughter and love as he's fed his entire dinner this way, the silence that surrounds them one of golden awe. Even when Tim takes a break from feeding him to offer him a sip of water, there are no words needed. In times like these, words are over rated.

 *********NCIS*********

Dinner over, now that Leroy returned the favor and fed Tim from his plate and together, they've cleaned up from their meal and look outside, contemplating stepping back outside. With a hand on Leroy's chest, Tim smiles softly and leads his love to the love seat in front of the fire instead. It's chilly enough outside that inside with the fireplace doing its' job is a much better choice. Leroy returns the small smile, completely agreeing with the unspoken decision to play it safe, canceling the risk the cooler salted air might be to his breathing while his chest muscles are still trying to regain their normal strength. They've gotten plenty of work out in the last 24 hours as it is. Avoiding the risk of becoming targets for the seagulls and their less than pleasant gift giving is a pleasant bonus.

"This is nice" Tim remarks quietly as he snuggles into Leroy's good side. "Did you have any kind of plans going along with this, or are we just taking it day by day, Leroy?"

"Either or." Leroy says. "There's a stack of stuff we can look through about things to do around here. Or we can just lay around here and do …." He teases.

"And do what?" Tim takes the bait.

Leroy grins lasciviously. "Absolutely nothing "

"Mmmm. Mmmm." Tim murmurs. "Like that'd ever happen with us!" Tim plays along with false indignation but no heat.

"I dunno, Tim. Seems like an awful lot of nuthin' happened today, what with all the nappin' we got done"

""That's not _all_ we got done, Leroy." Tim reminds him with a tender smile. "Besides, it felt like a whole lot of perfect _something_ to me!"

"It did, didn't it?" Leroy agrees with a smile of his own as they share a tender kiss before resuming their cuddling

"Do we have to decide tonight?" Tim asks reluctantly.

"Too comfortable?" Leroy teases with a kiss to the younger man's temple.

"I could _sleep_ here." Tim moans in tired bliss.

"Pretty sure we can get even more comfortable in the roomier bed, luv." Leroy reasons calmly. "Besides we can grab the stuff we need to read on the way – get to it whenever we want between now and tomorrow."

"Ok." Tim agrees. "Later."

Leroy chuckles. "Yeah, I don't feel much like movin' right now either."

With a sigh, Tim settles even more comfortably as the comfortable silence once again settles in, leaving them both to their thoughts.

*****NCIS*****

Monday morning finds Tim the first one awake again and this time, he lets Leroy sleep in. Easing out of bed, careful not to disturb his love, Tim scoops up the reading materials Leroy set on the bedside table last night before they'd spent hours cuddling and tenderly caressing each other's upper bodies on slow simmer as a testament to how tired they both were. Silently closing the bedroom door as far as he can without it catching, Tim heads to the thermostat, joining Leroy in being grateful that Mike upgraded, and cranks it up enough that Leroy won't catch a chill. Heading to the kitchen, he starts himself a pot of coffee and settles in at the breakfast table to go through the reading.

It's been a rough night for him, worried enough about having put so much on Leroy's physical body yesterday with all that intense love making that he's been unable to sleep well for all the tossing and turning he did about it. Yes, he absolutely loved every single minute of those repeated explosive releases they gave each other, but they really pushed it yesterday and it's not something they'll do again with that intensity or number together if Tim has anything to say about it. Leroy's health isn't worth the risk.

As a matter of fact, Tim will be perfectly content if they just stay here today. No pressure, no rush, no crowds of people, no people staring, making faces or comments about their relationship or openness, or anything close to any of that. But mostly, plenty of time to rest. Just what Leroy needs

He glances through the information anyway, as if needing something to occupy his thoughts. _Wine Tasting Tours, Sea kayaking, surfing, sport fishing, gray whale watching!_

 _Wait. Fishing?_ Leroy loves to fish and that's about the extent of the physical exertion, Tim wants to see him handle on this vacation, beyond their lovemaking. So, today…. rest. Tomorrow…. fishing!

He picks up the local newspaper Leroy made sure they bought when they stopped last night. _The Gringo Gazette North_ and checks the weather. They'll be here until Saturday, March 5th. The forecasted weather for the time they'll be here looks really good - with lows in the low 50's and highs hovering between 55 and 63 degrees. In fact, it looks _really_ good with only one day of rain expected and that's not until the 26th.

Reading further, he sees that most merchants and restaurants accept U.S. credit cards, but to avoid a block on debit or credit cards, the banks that back them should be notified ahead of time of the travel plans. Since Leroy withdrew their funds from an ATM at the airport last night, they have pesos to shop and eat with while they're here, making them one step ahead of the issue. He smiles at that realization. That will certainly make it easier to enjoy being here.

Tim picks up another brochure, this one talking about the climate here. Apparently, they're located next to the Pacific Ocean and backed by the Sierra de San Pedro and the Sierra de Juarez mountain ranges, Giving this location mild year-round temperatures. The rainy season apparently runs from November through February, during the winter has an average temperature is 55 ° F. Interestingly enough, the Summer months run from June to September and are the driest, with an average temperature of 72 ° F. Tim wishes they can come back in late September, early August. That's when, the literature he's reading says the ocean temperatures are the warmest, averaging between 77 and 86 ° F.

With a sigh of resignation at the remoteness of the possibility of coming back here that soon, Tim sets that brochure down and picks up the next one. Glancing at it, he makes a mental note to ask Leroy if he's interested in a wine tasting tour. Tim's not, so he sets that one down and picks up the one on Whale Watching.

Apparently, the gray whale's annual migration from Alaska to the lagoons of Baja California Sur pass through Todos Santos Bay, often close to shore between December and March. Reading further, Tim sees that from the third week of December through March, grey whales visit the oceans of Ensenada searching for warm waters to give birth to their whale calves. Dolphins and sea lions are also prevalent here

Information included in the brochure includes the times and days when the boats leave the sportfishing pier for the Whale-watching tours, lasting 3 hours. Checking the paper over carefully, he finds that vessels are available from several outfitters at the sportfishing pier and that the average cost of the adventure runs about $30 dollars a head.

Setting that paper down in the 'must do' pile, Time moves on to the one on Sport fishing. The first thing that catches his eye is the information about Mexican fishing licenses. Apparently, they can be purchased for the day or for the year from either the tourist office or charter companies that conduct the fishing expeditions. Speaking of expeditions, they apparently have the choice between bottom fishing and regular fishing, either type of excursion costing $70 a head.

He looks over the weather forecast again and assigns the two highest temperatures expected along with the most sun and pencils them in for the whale watching and fishing. Checking the dates now, he smiles as he sees that Monday, the 26th is expected to be nice at 63 degrees for the high and the low, along with most sunny skies and the best date overall is Friday, March 4th, with temperatures expected to be hovering at 68 degrees with full on sunshine. That's the day before they leave which will leave it as one of the best memories Leroy will be taking home with him. Speaking of memories, Tim grabs his phone and begins videoing their cozy honeymoon digs. He's happy about what he's tentatively scheduled for them, pending Leroy's approval. There's plenty of time in between the two adventures for Leroy to recharge. But it will mean a halt to getting frisky with the older man from the day of the fishing trip until they're back home and recovered from any jetlag. Tim huffs out a breath of laughter. Yeah, he can handle that.

Still taping, Tim's mind settles on the reassuring thought that they have plenty of days in between now and then for them to fill in, doing whatever else they decide they want to do together, especially making love. As far as Tim's concerned, that's at the top of his list. Actually, it's the top 8 out of 10 things he wants to do while they're here. Switching to pictures, Tim begins to document for their photo album, every room in the house and even a glimpse of each brochure he's looked through. Moving all of the paperwork off to the side, Tim sets his phone down. It's time to check on Leroy.

As he enters the bedroom once more, the sight of Leroy still peacefully sleeping puts a smile on Tim's face. Wanting him to sleep in for as long as he wants, Tim heads back out, closing the door almost completely once more. He heads to the fireplace and builds the crackling fire up so that it will keep burning for a couple of more hours more.

Returning to the bedroom, Tim looks Leroy over once again, searching for signs the man is waking up. Not seeing anything that points to the older man getting up any time soon, he's reassured. Before he's even registered the fact that he's moved at all, Tim's shucking off his clothes and climbing back into bed next to his husband, more than ready to snuggle with him once more. Everything else can wait.

* * *

 _ **Episode Tag:**_ _"Hiatus, Part II"_ – **only** _where Mike actually says where he's living.  
_ _A shout out to my Facebook "NCIS Fanfiction Group Members for that reminder._

 _"Remember that beach in Baja we fished? Yeah. South of El Rosario. I built a little place there. No TV, no radio, no newspapers. I fish. I drink beer. Listen to old eight-track tapes. Drive to a cantina up the coast when I want company when the pickup's running. This is the first time I've been to El Norte in 10 years"_

 _ **Geographically** – the inlet - based on the way it looks - has to be closer to Salsipuedes. With a little creative license, I went with _Ensenada.

 ** _Local weather and tourist info - genuine ._**

A/N:

 _ **When Leroy spoke of replacing memories -**_ ** _Additional E_** _ **pisode Tags**_ _ **:**_ _Anything in cannon that happened in Mexico_ _ **  
**_ _Hiatus I & II- Borderland - Iceman - Spider and the Fly - Outlaws and In-laws , Rule 51, Patriot Down  
_

 _ **A/N:** Hope you didn't mind the touch of A/U with the house upgrades._

 **Arlington National Airport -Tijuana International Airport** _– 2,675 miles - 5 h 6 min - arriving 7:18 PM (Tiijuana time)_

 **Tijuana International Airport - Escenica Tijuana-Ensenada, Baja California, Mexico** – **Mike's house**.  
 _1 h 9 min - 53.87 miles_


	3. A Beautiful Monday Morning

**A/N:** _Bring a Fan! Bring 2! Gonna get hot up in here!_

 _Leroy shares the 1st of his hidden fantasies for them with an unprepared Tim. How does it go? Think toy and pleasure in the same sentence._

 _and now..._

* * *

Leroy wakens feeling completely relaxed, cocooned in warmth and love. He's actually wrapped in arms that have no sign of letting him go. _Love it when you hold me like this._ As that thought passes through his mind, he knows even without looking that Tim is still asleep. The room is so bright, it has to be late though. Glancing over at the night table, he reaches his hand out and back over for Tim's phone that's still sitting there and checks the time. _09:00 Wow! Can't remember the last time I slept this late. Why is Tim still asleep?_

Not wanting to disturb the peacefully sleeping man just yet, he slips out from the covers and heads out to the kitchen for coffee, closing the door nearly all the way behind him. Opening up the bottled water, he sets up the coffee maker to brew and glances around him. He spies the folder of brochures he'd left on the bedside table last night, now sitting on the kitchen table, a pen and note paper with writing on it, sitting on top of it. Smiling, he takes in the signs that Tim's already been up this morning looking through their options. He likes that idea. He wants him to want to do things while they're here, instead of worrying about Leroy's health. Not only that, but this adds good context as to why the young man is sleeping so late. Obviously, he woke up too early because he had a lot on his mind and came out here to sort some of it out before allowing himself to give in to still being tired.

As his thoughts turn to Tim's obvious worry here lately, he realizes he can't fault him for it any more than he's willing to rag on him for it. And he has absolutely no intention of doing that. But, he does want Tim to be able to set it down and actually enjoy their time here. When he'd been planning this trip, Leroy had concentrated on replacing memories. He'd completely overlooked the likelihood of Tim being chronically worried about him since his recovery from being shot is still fairly recent. It's part of his own agenda now, doing what he can to alleviate that worry, while making sure they still have fun, lots of fun. After all, he didn't pack the feathers and the silk blindfold, among other things, for nothing.

As the coffee brews, Leroy's curiosity grows enough that he walks over to the paper and moves the pen off of it, so he can see what the young man's written. With a huff of affectionate laughter, he sees that Tim has cordoned his paper into a calendar of sorts, marking the days they'll be here into boxes that can be filled with their itinerary, so to speak. Looking more closely at what Tim's filled in for their two weeks so far, Leroy's not surprised at all. What he is, however, is determined to give his husband a better honeymoon than what Tim has suggested for them on this paper, mainly by somehow convincing Tim that keeping every other day he's reserved for _'rest'_ is not necessary.

Shaking his head in concern for Tim's need to plan this much rest for them in order to feel ok about Leroy's health, the silver haired man heads back to the coffee maker and pours himself a cup of the much-needed jolt of caffeine. Sipping it now, his mind continues to think about this. On one hand, he can't fault Tim for his cautionary plans with plenty of rest included. They are, after all in a different climate and still trying to realign themselves to the different time zone, not to mention, the necessary precautions like only using bottled water and not eating anything perishable, at least not so far. Adding their very active and nearly insatiable sex life into the mix and well, he can see where Tim has reason to be this concerned and cautious.

But, that doesn't mean they can't fix that or at least amend it. Without discussion or lecture, they'll get there, Leroy's sure of that. This old coot did NOT marry Tim to saddle him with this less than fulfilled idea of life. He knows Tim would have married him regardless of what restrictions may have come from the older man recovery from getting shot. At the same time, Tim deserves better than what he's obviously expecting. They both do. Which means, Leroy will have to be his own watchdog so that his husband won't have to be. That's as it should be anyway. He just needs to find a way to let Tim in on it. Glancing at his watch, Leroy returns to the coffee maker and refills his mug, pouring one for Tim as well.

Heading into the bedroom, he sets the mugs down on the end table on Tim's side of the bed before sitting down sideways on the bed near Tim's middle. He reaches over and trails his finger down the young man's cheek and jawline. With a smile on his face, he slowly repeats the gesture over and over again until Tim stirs under his touch. Once the young man begins to shift and move, Leroy opens his palm and begins to smooth over Tim's cheek onto his hair, his thumb trailing behind to caress his cheek by itself.

 *******NCIS*******

Tim awakens to the soothing feel of his face being gently caressed. His eyes open and focus to the sight of Leroy sitting with him as he loves him through his touch. Reaching up one of his own hands, Tim sets it gently over that of his love, letting the man continue on with what he's doing. "Good morning." Tim greets him quietly.

"Glad you're awake, Sleeping Beauty." Leroy smiles as he drizzles Tim in humor.

"Must be late. What time is it?" Tim asks as he moves to sit up as Leroy drops his hand out of the way. With the headboard supporting his back and neck, Tim once again looks expectantly at the older man for the answer to his question, even as he scoops up the hand that had been administering that loving touch to him already, this time just holding it in his own like a lifeline.

"Ten." Leroy answers. "Readin' my mind again?" He teases with a playful grin.

Tim shakes his head, not awake enough to acknowledge the joke ."No. But, you never wake me up unless I'm sleeping _way_ too long." Tim replies. Wiping a hand across his face, the young man sniffs the air. "I smell coffee."

Leroy grins as he leans over and picks Tim's mug up and hands it to him. "Special Delivery." He jokes.

"Thank you, Leroy." The younger man offers as he releases Leroy's hand and gratefully accepts the mug to take a much-needed drink. He appreciates the older man's humor more than he can say. He's just not awake enough to return it just yet. Thankfully, he knows in his heart that Leroy understands and isn't put off by Tim's seriousness right now.

Picking his own mug up now Leroy drinks from it, happy to be enjoying this relaxing morning with his husband, no interruptions like ringing phones, people knocking on their door or a schedule to keep. It's _really_ nice.

Tim watches Leroy over the rim of his mug while he drinks. Setting the mug down in his open palm, his other hand holding tight to the handle, he smiles softly. "What are you thinking about?"

"Thinkin' I really like this no interruptions." Leroy says with a straight face.

Tim grins. "You too?"

Leroy huffs out a chuckle. "Oh, Yeah."

His frame shaking with continued quiet laughter, Tim finishes his coffee, letting Leroy do the same. Without moving, he returns his mug to his open palm and breathes out a cleansing breath. "So, what did you want to do today?"

"Rest?" Leroy questions in that tone of his that says he's figured out what Tim's been thinking and is now asking what's going through Tim's mind that got him thinking that way.

"Only if you feel the need, Leroy." Tim replies. "I just made sure I wrote it down, so we don't get carried away. I haven't made any decision. Wouldn't do that without talking to you first."

Leroy nods. He knows that. Still, he wants Tim to relax about it all and actually enjoy this trip. Maybe they can nip this here and now. "Really went all out yesterday, didn't we?" He smiles softly, enjoying the chance to think back over their intimate moments from yesterday

"Oh yeah." Tim admits with a grin. A heartbeat later the grin is gone, replaced with all seriousness. "But, we can't do that again, Leroy."

As calmly as he can, the older man tries to reassure his love that all is not as dire as he believes it to be. "Tim. I'm not gonna do anything that will undo my recovery. Didn't I promise you that already?"

Tim nods. "Yes. You did." The young man admits. "You're saying, I should stop obsessing about it and just let things happen as they do."

"You'll enjoy this time better." The older man calmly replies.

"I'm driving you crazy." Tim surmises guiltily.

Leroy shakes his head. "No. You're short-changing yourself by wrapping yourself up in this."

Tim nods. "I know. You're right. I'm just..." He sighs.

"Tell me why you're not secure in my promise." His husband requests, not hurt by this revelation as much as he is concerned about it. Tim's never doubted his promises before.

Tim frowns. He doesn't want to hurt Leroy with this, especially because it's not _about_ not trusting the man. He tries to respond in a way that makes sense even though he's not sure he'll find the right words. "I can't really explain it, except, there's always a point where there's no turning back with us and not that I want to either, but, I just ...I guess I feel like if anything _does_ happen because we can't stop ourselves in those moments, it'll be on me because it's my job to make sure nothing _does_ happen."

Nervous and flustered at having to try to put this into words at the drop of a hat, Tim feels like he's sputtering and spewing out thoughts as opposed to a practiced explanation and it feels wrong. But, then - it doesn't; and he has no trouble saying what's on his mind now. "And I _would_ say I'm being stupid, except this is your _health_ we're talking about." He looks at Leroy with that steadfast seriousness now.

Leroy sets his mug down and gets to his feet, pulling Tim off the bed by his hand as he does. Once he has Tim upright and in his arms, he holds him snug and quietly speaks into his ear. "Not stupid. Not your job either. You gotta trust me on this Tim. I promised you, I'm not goin' anywhere and I intend to keep that promise until we're _both_ old and grey.".

With a sigh, Tim physically sinks into his husband's embrace as he mentally soaks up Leroy's love, comfort and the promise he's being offered yet again. Away from the hustle and bustle that was work and getting ready for the wedding, as well as actually getting married, he's able to finally truly listen to his husband's words within his promise. At long last, Tim finds himself finally able to truly calm his mind and let go of the worry; well, most of it anyway. Ever since they reconciled after Leroy got the green light to be physically active without restriction again, this has been at the back of Tim's mind. The fact that he loses track of that when they get carried away in the intimate moments as they often do, only serves to further Tim's concern on the matter. Hearing Leroy urge him to set all of that down and trust the older man to carry this, eases his mind as much as it heightens his awareness of what Leroy will be having to watch out for.

As insatiable as they both are at times, it's gonna be hard. But, they can handle it. Just like they can handle the house moving task that's waiting for them at home. Tim forces himself to keep his breathing even as that reminder crashes through his mind. _No worries. Whatever happens, we're in this together and together we can handle anything._

Feeling Tim relax in his arms, Leroy relishes holding him close for a few more minutes before he eases him back enough to look him in the eye. "Feel better?"

"Yeah." Tim says on an expelled breath of air as he nods shortly.

"Tim?" Leroy double checks since Tim has a penchant for downplaying his own hurts and injuries.

"Might slip here and there, but I'm good now. I promise." Tim says as he watches Leroy accept his answer with that slight nod of his. He feels the need to say more. "Leroy, thank you."

"For what?"

"For understanding my concern; my…..for knowing I wasn't actually doubting your word."

"No thanks needed Tim." His husband says calmly. "Just glad you've let it out.".

Tim nods in complete understanding. He still has to work on doing a better job of doing that. Before they can mention the current situation yet again, he changes the subject. "Have you eaten?"

"Waitin' for you." Leroy answers calmly as he follows Tim's lead in letting the serious discussion fall by the wayside in honor of moving things along. "Let's go to town - eat out."

"Dress casual?" Tim teases since that's the only style of clothing they've brought.

"Don't forget the hat and sunglasses." Leroy quips as he picks up the mugs and retreats to the kitchen while Tim gets dressed.

 _ *********NCIS*********_

Four hours later, they've returned with full stomachs, compliments of the local diner's excellent cuisine of perfectly baked fish with plenty of iced tea to wash it down with. Not willing to pass up the opportunity to make even better use of their trip into town, their arms are loaded down with groceries as well, thanks to the hour they've just spent slowly browsing the isles of the local food store where they'd ogled and talked over everything that caught their eye before making their choices. Happy as clams with how their jaunt into town went but tired, there isn't much talking going on now as they work together.

Once they've put everything away, they head to the bedroom as if silently agreeing it's time for a nap. As Tim sits on the bed to take off his shoes, Leroy surprises him by heading over to his suitcase and digging around in it. Still watching him after he's tossed his shoes off to the side of the bedside table he's near, Tim moves to slide upwards on the bed to lie down. Meanwhile, Leroy's pulling something out of his suitcase, holding it in his hands as he turns back to face Tim.

"What are you doing? Tim asks in an amused tone mixed with just a touch of wariness.

"Bring anything I want." Leroy reminds him almost offhandedly, the twinkle in his eye offsetting any ill-conceived notion that he's not playing around now.

"Oh." Tim says in that tone of his that says he remembers having said that.

"Move the rain check." Leroy reminds him of that statement out of Tim's mouth, as well.

"Ooh." Tim breathes out as he meets Leroy's eyes across the room. "I _did_ say that. Didn't I?"

The sparks have been lit and the fire's getting hot if the darkening of their eyes and the increase in their breathing is anything to go by. There's never been a time they've made it through this part without touching each other and setting off fireworks, dressed or not. This time, they need to center everything on Tim's first experience with something new. But that doesn't mean the air isn't already sizzling from the heat of hunger, just talking about these sensual promises they'd given each other has stirred up. It's all Leroy can do to keep his hands off his gorgeous husband right now, his self-control nearly shot.

Tim feels it in the air, too. In fact, watching his husband now, as their mutual hunger for each other, already fueled by their banter having taken those first few steps onto this road, deepens with every moment this goes on. Leroy's eyes turn even darker as desire for Tim dances across his face unhidden. Tim's throat works overtime to swallow hard and he can't look away as lust crawls through his limbs, his pulse missing a beat. Just this glimpse of Leroy ready to play and Tim's body is already humming, needing the man's touch.

Leroy's steady gaze hasn't missed Tim's quickened breathing or the way he's already swallowing hard enough that it's audible. With his own blood racing and hunger for this man heating up, he watches in silent happiness, enjoying every clue Tim's physical body responds with, to the implication that full physical contact intimacy is imminent. He loves the way this happens. It's even more of a good thing now that Tim's gotten over feeling embarrassed about it. It's a pleasure to behold every time.

Tim's eyes are glued to those of his husband, taking in when Leroy's gaze travels his body from head to toe, slowly as he undresses Tim with his eyes. The younger man's heart is beating loudly in his chest now, the anticipation climbing steadily. When Leroy's gaze dropped to Tim's hands just now, Tim fought the urge to reach out and touch him. But he poured his weight into his feet, planting them firmly on the bed and fisted his hands into the bedspread as he refused to spoil the moment by rushing the man or taking it somewhere Leroy hadn't intended for this to go.

As if reading Tim's mind, Leroy's smile grows even softer and he steps closer, crooking his finger at his husband, silently requesting the younger man stand to his feet _._ Right now, he's fighting with himself at the restraint his plans include for himself in order to give Tim something tangibly different _._ Leroy gets so much joy out of making love to Tim, that he'd do it 24/7 if he could. He can think of no better time than right now to add something new and enjoyable into it, now that the man he loves has asked him to reach into his own hidden desires and bring them out into the mix.

Leroy's beckoning like this is something Tim has no problem giving in to. In fact, the young man's throat has just gone completely dry. Not sure where this intense wave of need to have contact with the man he loves right here and now is coming from, but he needs him. Needs him joining their bodies through physical touch, needs his husband inside him, filling him, claiming him, again, soaring with him again. And he needs him like NOW!

Leroy presents what he's just fished out of his suitcase to Tim. "Something I'd hoped we'd play around with at some point." He says quietly, trying to keep his tone even and free of expectations.

"We?" Tim asks almost absently as he opens the sack and withdraws something he's never expected. As he inspects the two-inch wide tapered plug, his heart thumps in his chest. He gets it. This is Leroy's unspoken fantasy, for Tim to wear this. Seeing that the man has never done anything to hurt him at all, Tim's not worried. What he is, is intrigued. But, that doesn't mean the voice inside his head isn't shouting in disbelief and wariness. After all, that thing's gotta hurt at least a little, right? Mulling it over in his mind, his hands continue to feel it, turning it over to look at it from every angle. It's silicone. That's something, at least.

Leroy patiently watches Tim think this decision over. He's not surprised that the young man's intently handling the unexpected that's just been dropped on him as he processes the idea. The fact that his love didn't outright and immediately object gives him hope that he'll actually get the opportunity to show Tim how much pleasure there is to be had with it. And watching his husband be pleasured in a new, mind-blowing way, is something Leroy is seriously looking forward to seeing. It's going to be a beautiful experience for Tim and he can't wait.

Tim looks at his husband directly, knowing the older man will be able to pick up on the sliver of unease he feels about this and what it will feel like. Still, he knows just as sure as he's breathing that Leroy won't ever hurt him and won't ever ask him to do what he's not comfortable enough to agree to without a struggle. And this man he loves with all his heart and soul has _always_ made him feel nothing but absolute _pleasure_ with anything new they've tried together. His answer, when it finally does come is soft, yet steady, his eyes locked on the man he loves and trusts with all his heart. "Ok."

Leroy smiles softly as he kisses his husband invitingly, sliding the plug from his hand into his own. "Let me warm it up first." Having said that, the older man leaves the room for a few minutes, only to return with a bowl of what looks like nearly steaming water. He sets the plug into the water and retrieves the lube, putting it in the water as well. Turning, he looks at Tim once more, inches away, his own gaze raking down the young man's body, from his throat to his hips to his feet, coming back up to linger on his hips _,_ hunger and want pouring off him. He smiles softly as he watches his husband undress him in kind with his eyes before coming back to his own gaze where they always find what they need in each other without words.

Tim is nearly squirming under Leroy's gaze now, his libido once again focused on needing more of his attention that been steadily directed at him mere moments ago. His eyes rake his husband from head to toe and back again, lingering on the man's gorgeous eyes that always mesmerize him and show him so much of the man's emotions, he basks in them.

Not wanting to rush him or crowd him, Leroy stands still as he licks his lips, his eyes boring into Tim's, pure want and hunger literally stalling the breath in his chest. _God, I want him so much, I can taste him! Need to touch him!_

Visceral need tears through Tim's veins as the older man's gaze nearly scalds his skin, hot and hungry with his warmth burning through the space between their chests. Tim's body aches to be filled. Tim's throat goes completely dry. _He needs Leroy's touch. Now! Needs Leroy inside him, filling him, claiming him, again!_ Where this is coming from, he doesn't know but he can't stop it. He _has_ to taste him!

He surges towards his husband, crushing their lips together, needing to taste his luscious lips, feel them making love to his own. His body clamors for more contact even as a throbbing hum vibrates through his limbs. Behind his eyes, the picture of himself being filled with the plug is adding so much to the potency of what's climbing through him right now, it's unstoppable as his arms support his hands holding his husband's head close to his own.

Leroy moans, accepting Tim's unusual onslaught, offering him full access in return, offering him everything he has to give, even wrapping him up securely in his arms, intertwining their bodies even closer, as if knowing Tim needs more because _he_ sure as hell does!

Tim's eyes sparkle with joy and a hunger being filled as their mouths mesh and tongues dance and duel with a voraciousness he hasn't brought to their bedroom in a very long time, even going so far as to nip his husband's lower lip, a lust filled moan coming from his throat.

Leroy wrapped around him feels like this, even still clothed as he is, so good! Inviting and warm, study and luscious with his broad chest and hungry lips.

Leroy embraces this raw hunger from Tim, giving him complete control, feeling the onslaught of Tim's insatiable kiss pouring into him, nipping his lip, a primal need to give his love absolutely everything he's asking for shooting through his veins as a moan of pure pleasure rips from his throat unstoppable. He needs this rare jaunt just as much as Tim needs to take control, push past his normal self-restraint. He needs Tim to let himself go and take whatever he needs from him.

Tim pushes his tongue into Leroy's mouth, forceful and hungry, stroking Leroy's tongue like it's his own to possess. It's an exhilarating thrill when he's rewarded instantly with his husband's cooperation, accompanied by a moan of ecstatic bliss from the older man's throat as Leroy's opening even wider for him, leaning in, completely pliant, all the while holding onto him with those strong loving arms of his. The heat within him raging even hotter now, Tim carefully walks Leroy backward, grasping his hips, pinning the older man to the wall, grinding their hips together, his cock pushing against Leroy's, separated by the older man's clothing as they are.

Pleasure thunders through Leroy's body at the feel of his husband's body plastered to his own, their lips embroiled in a voracious dance that's hotter and filled with more raw hunger than they've ever experienced together before. It's obvious the anticipation that had been written all over Tim earlier only fueled the raging hunger for his husband that their earlier banter had revved up considerably. Leroy had felt it too, knew what inspired it. Needing to breathe, the older man reluctantly pulls away, the herculean effort it takes, a surprise in itself. He makes a near fatal mistake of looking at Tim right now, the sight he beholds, so sensual and hot, it nearly drops him to his knees.

Tim's pupils are blown wide, the raw hunger and passion radiating from every pore of his body painting a picture so sexy and gorgeous, it's almost painful not to touch. The pure beauty of Tim's raw love and genuine attraction to him hits Leroy like the tide, the matching hunger and passion for him tearing through his body, sending a throbbing ache through his limbs. _"Oh, Tim!"_

Panting for air in short gasps himself amidst the sounds of his husband's wanton moan of his name, Tim slumps bonelessly into Leroy's arms, grateful when the man silently hugs him to his chest, arms tightening supportively without hesitation. Together, they bask in the moment, too winded and shocked to do anything more than work to catch their breaths.

Closing his eyes as he enfolds his husband into his arms, Leroy fights to remain still, to force himself to let Tim continue to charter this journey. It's obvious the young man is pulling himself back and it's not hard to figure out why, at least in part. He hopes his love won't worry about this unusual unleashing of his inner needs. He, himself is more than happy to see it, experience it and help him sort it out.

The young man has no idea where that moment of sexual aggression came from but the remnants of it are still lingering in his blood. Only the sight of Leroy working to catch his breath stills him now, forces him to rein it in, the fight to go still dredging up concern about what he's just let loose on the poor man. Before he can even begin to worry about how Leroy feels about it, he feels that loving kiss to his temple and the whisper of warm breath on his face while the quietly spoken words caress his eardrums.

"So Beautiful, Tim."

Tim pulls back enough to look his love in the eye, the silent skepticism clear in his expression.

That soft smile of his in place, Leroy cards Tim's hair as he gazes into Tim's eyes, letting him see without a shadow of a doubt that he truly means what he's saying. 'Loved it. You can let it out more often, you know. Don't have to keep it locked up"

Tim can only half laugh in relief as he nods in agreement. But then he has to ask. 'What about you?"

Leroy half shrugs, knowing exactly what Tim's asking him. "Occasionally."

"Let it out when you feel it, Leroy." Tim encourages. "I wanna feel it, experience it with you."

"You bet." Leroy promises. Kissing Tim more gently now, Leroy murmurs. "Ready to try it?"

Too keyed up, Tim honestly shakes his head, His cock is throbbing so hard it's nearly painful and his limbs are practically quivering with anticipation. Trembling with a need that had been steadily climbing for the past few minutes and needing desperately to touch Leroy, he reaches down and unzips the pants that are the barrier between them, reaching in to wrap his slender fingers around his prize as he gazes lovingly into Leroy's eyes, those oceans of blue now darkened with desire. "This is what I need, Leroy." He murmurs softly, his own green eyes a picture of hunger and desire.

His breathing now harsh and ragged as Tim's boldness infuses him with a flash of lust so deep and strong, he almost can't confine it under the reins of his self-control, Leroy groans in raw need. The thrumming tension in his body is mounting as his husband slowly caresses his nearly rock-hard cock, from base to tip and back again, touching his golden inch and his sensitive balls on the next stroke. It's almost too much. "Tiimm!" The deep moan is wrenched from his throat as he feels himself climbing fast towards a powerful release.

Tim drops to his knees and frees his prize, swallowing it completely in one fast motion, with perfect suction, warmth and wetness.

"TIM!" Leroy shouts as a wave of intense pleasure surges through him so intense, he can barely catch his breath. His limbs are trembling as his balls crawl up next to his body, so hard already he's almost in pain.

Tim's slender fingers tenderly caress his husband's miracle inch and round globes alternately, never once wavering in their attention to what he knows is giving his love as much pleasure along his journey as possible. Looking up at the man he loves with his whole heart, Tim suctions him harder, holding onto him, watching with complete satisfaction as the man soars out into space with Tim's name shouted in ecstasy.

"TIIIIMMM!" Leroy's knees have gone weak as he's caught up in his release so strong, he knows nothing more.

 _ ********NCIS********_

Being held by his husband who's just given him one of the best climaxes of his life is beyond anything Leroy can put into words. Once again aware, he finds himself looking into those green eyes that always show him how much he's loved and adored. But, as he recalls, those same green eyes showed him just a few moments ago, that his husband was more than ready to be treated to the same release.

Tim says nothing as he holds Leroy while the man regains his equilibrium, waiting for him to make the next move as he chooses. He's not entirely surprised, a moment later, to feel himself being tugged over to the bed and brought to a standstill between Leroy's thighs. Putting his hands on the man's shoulder for support, he smiles tenderly at his love while he waits to see what he has in store for him.

"So good to me, Tim." Leroy says in awe as his eyes offer him everything and his hands begin cradling and stroking his still hard and now leaking cock. "Can't have you neglected." Having said that, he leans in and engulfs Tim whole, his hands moving to grip the young man's hips for support.

Pleasure ripples through Tim's body from the souls of his feet all the way up his spine so intense, all Tim can do is let his head fall back on his neck, his eyes closed in bliss as a moan rips from his throat. "Oh God! Lee…roy!"

In response, Leroy's hands on Tim's hips flatten into palms with fingers that begin to massage as the hands move to hold the young man's round globes he loves to hold.

The change in touch and the intensity heightens what Tim's feeling now and all he can do is ride it out, all thought processes gone. He doesn't even register that the keening he hears now is coming from his own lips as he moves with the strokes of Leroy's mouth on him, needing more.

Realizing Tim needs more of what he's being given, Leroy reaches one finger further down the young man's ass and breaches his hole, tenderly massaging the nerves there.

Tim's gone with a shout, his climax ripping through him without mercy, his body trembling from its' intensity even as he becomes boneless, falling into Leroy's arms, safe, loved and cherished

 ********NCIS********

His heart nearly bursting with love for the man he's holding close right now, Leroy smiles softly at him as he comes back to him, silent and pensive.

Tim smiles back, his hands coming up to card Leroy's hair. No words are needed, even if the journey they just sent each other on was different than anything they've done before. Both have always been open to new and different, so long as it was mutual and pleasurable.

Leroy doesn't let go. In fact, now that Tim's back with him, he lays back against the headboard of the bed with him still tucked up in his arms, cherishing this time, this most intimate of moments with him. He lays his head down on top of Tim's just enough that the gesture is unmistakable without being heavy.

Tim can't help but smile, his heart so full of love, joy and peace and contentment, he can't even think of moving…or even speaking. This moment is precious all by itself. It's a moment that leads to one of the most cherished naps either of them has had in a long time as together, they fall under the spell of sleep that finds them ready for it.

 *************NCIS***********

Tim knows he's the first one awake, but he refuses to move from Leroy's arms. Even in sleep, the older man's loving protection warms his soul and makes his heart sing. He'll take every single second of being held like this that he can get. It's not like it's a struggle to get them, though. All he ever has to do is ask. Hell, he doesn't even really have to do that. Every time he steps up into Leroy's space, the man's more than ready to enfold him into his embrace. It's something Tim cherishes deeply about their relationship. Still, he holds every single one of those moments dear.

"Okay?" As he cards Tim hair, Leroy asks him, noting the tension radiating off his husband.

Tim nods, his eyes locked on the older man's, even while leaning into his touch. His inner voice is still wreaking havoc on his sense of calm about this new adventure and he's trying to ignore it. He wants this. He really does. It's just…..

"Don't have to do this, Tim." The older man inadvertently interrupts Tim's thoughts as he reminds him seriously. "Don't want you doing this if you're uncomfortable with it – you know that."

No. I wanna do this." Tim sighs. "Just nervous, Leroy. You know I'm a baby about pain."

"I'm not gonna let it hurt." Leroy vows. "Wouldn't have asked you to try it if I couldn't make sure of that."

"I know." Tim says seriously. "Just worryin' about nothing, I guess."

"Nuthin' wrong with first time nerves. But you're gonna love it, Sweetheart." Leroy vows as he looks into Tim's eyes, his hands reaching out to card that gorgeous hair he loves to play in.

Tim nods as he takes his hand. He believes him. There's absolutely no reason not to.

Leroy shifts around on the bed, so he can help make Tim comfortable on the pillows as they're stacked as Tim likes. He leans forward, pulling Tim back to him, their lips once again connecting, allowing their tongues to dance while their arms hold each other. Easing back from the kiss, Leroy uses his thumb to blaze a trail down Tim's jaw as he lets his gesture and the look in his eye speak of how much he loves the younger man.

Swallowing around the lump in his throat, Tim nods. Smiling softly at him, Tim returns the gesture, his own words of love stuck on the tip of his tongue. He leans in for another kiss, his arms going around Leroy's neck to hold him close.

Keeping this kiss gentle, Leroy slowly withdraws from it to blaze a trail of kisses down Tim's throat and further, touching on his nipples and his belly button. He raises his head back up and let's Tim see him pick up the plug from where he'd let it fall next to him on the bed, wrapping his free hand around the sleek silicone to warm it back up. His eyes lock on Tim's while he warms it up, Leroy doesn't let the soft smile move off his face. He wants Tim reassured and feeling loved without question.

Anticipation crawling up his spine, Tim shifts his legs, the space between them growing as if wanting to move things along already. If Leroy's enthusiasm for this is anything to go by, this new adventure is gonna be one hell of an experience.

Leroy situates himself between the young man's knees, lifting the right one up onto his shoulder, caressing his way up and down the leg as he as he moves it. He sets his free hand to doing the same thing to Tim's groin, finding and massaging those golden globes and that hardened, muscle just waiting for his attention.

"Mmmm. So nice, Leroy." Tim murmurs as he shifts for more.

The older man grabs the little bottle of lube and flicks open the lid. After squirting a liberal amount onto the first two fingers of his right hand he snaps the lid closed again and sets the bottle back in the bowl of water. Waiting until Tim gives his okay through a nod, his husband works his fingertips in circles, pressing gently until one slips into Tim smoothly.

Tim groans pleasurably since he's more than used to being loved on like this with all the stretching of him they've worked on in the last six months and with the countless times he and Leroy have made love, journeying out onto this edge of sorts, albeit, never in this exact direction before.

Leroy smiles softly and works his ministrations up to his second and then third finger in beside the first with almost no resistance. He knows this is the part Tim will love.

'Mmm…. feels so good, Leroy'." Tim moans. "I'm ready." This is a piece of cake. In fact, it feels just as pleasurable, to the point his hips are already lifting off the bed slightly in search for more.

"You _are_ , aren't you?' Leroy admits sensuously, his voice low and gravelly the way Tim likes. His own cock is achingly hard in his pants and he can plainly see that Tim's is rising to match, but he knows if he continues this foreplay any longer they'll end up getting each other off and the entire adventure will lose focus, the plug being forgotten. Leroy reluctantly slides both fingers out of his husband and reaches for the plug. He takes another minute to roll the smooth material between his palms to warm up it up a little more.

The young man eyes the freshly warmed plug in Leroy's hands warily. Finding his husband's eyes again, he also finds what he needs – love, safety, strength and promise. Finally, Tim nods, takes a deep breath, and as he slowly lets it out, he allows his body to relax, his left leg moving out of the way.

"That' it." Leroy murmurs, his face full of anticipation at the pleasure this will ultimately provide for Tim.

Tim's breath hitches line when the older man reaches between his legs with the plug.

Hearing his husband's breathing change, Leroy leans down to kiss the center of the younger man's chest and whispers, "That's it, Luv. Stay relaxed." He places the tip of the toy against Tim's loosened hole, settling it there so the young man can get used to the feel of it.

Since Leroy made sure the stuff was as warm as he could get it, Tim says nothing as the gel comes into contact with the sensitive skin of his ass.

After a moment, Leroy gently runs the tip of it over the wrinkled skin and again watches it contract, fluttering at the light contact, the tip of the toy leaving a shining trail of lube in its wake. He meets Tim's eyes again and tries to ask in a steady voice, "You ready?"

The younger man nods, his voice stuck in his throat.

"Tim?" Leroy's not satisfied that his love is truly okay with this. He needs to hear the words, see the truth in Tim's eyes. He'll never do anything to him this man he loves with all his heart doesn't want. "Need you to tell me."

Tim clears his throat. "Yes. Leroy. I'm ready. With you, always. Love."

His husband's intrinsic trust in him is overwhelming. Swallowing hard around the lump in his throat, Leroy smiles tenderly at the younger man and returns his attention to what he's about to do, not wanting any hint of pain to come from this experience for his love. He presses the narrow tip of the plug to the center of Tim's hole until it opens up around the silicone and accepts it more eagerly than the older man had had anticipated, swallowing it up greedily until the base sits snug between Tim's cheeks. Leroy can't help but smile at that positive happenstance.

Tim squirms a little as the toy settles into place.

"Okay?" Leroy calms his tone as he checks to see how it's feeling for Tim.

"Yeah" Tim answers calmly, although he's a little unsettled at the unfamiliar object inside him, just sitting there. He knows that's temporary, so he doesn't mention it.

There's something about the sight of it there, an almost inviting looking handle fitted in such a private place. To Leroy's eyes it's an invitation he can't ignore. He can't help the way he stares, shamelessly captivated. "So sexy," he breathes, not even realizing he's spoken until the words are out, the sound dissipating in the air between them.

Feeling warmed at his husband's praise, Tim moves his hips experimentally, gauging the feel of the toy inside him. He knows he makes for an admittedly ridiculous sight but being that this is Leroy's wish and the man's just said otherwise, he doesn't feel embarrassed at all. Glancing at his love now, Tim can't help but smile. It seems Leroy is too paralyzed with arousal to notice anything beyond Tim's ass anyway, his eyes following the movement of the plug where it protrudes from Tim's bottom with an intensity he couldn't possibly have predicted. In order to better test what will happen, as well as give Leroy something more to enjoy seeing, Tim moves his hips again, his breath catching in his throat as electric charge like jolts of intense pleasure zing though his ass with every move he makes. It's a tad bit overwhelming and finally, he admits as much "I don't know about this,"

Refocused now with Tim's words, the older man studies his husband's expression, successfully thwarting his rod's desperation. Leroy knows what's going on. Tim hasn't figured out how intense this will feel just yet. He thinks back to the first time he'd felt Tim inside him. The stretch and pull of the muscles in his ass was unlike anything he'd felt before and he wants that for Tim again. "Relax, Tim" He urges his love.

Tim looks over at him with an unreadable expression. He doesn't know what to do in this moment. He's so turned on, he could ravage Leroy to within an inch of his life right now, but at the same time, he's wanting to see what more this thing will do to his senses, nearly bursting with pleasure as it hits on every nerve he has there, it seems already.

Leroy's own cock gives a hard throb and he barely manages to hold back a moan as he glances down and notices Tim's rod is a little thicker than when they started, too. _So beautiful!_ Right now, he's thankful he had the foresight to keep his clothes on because had he been without them in this moment, he's so completely turned on that this would have dissolved into one hell of an all-out pounding into Tim's warm, tight distract himself he grabs a tissue and wipes the left-over lube off of his fingers then stands up.

When Leroy reaches a hand down to him, silently helping him up off the bed and to his feet, the older man smiles knowingly as Tim's breath catches on another gasp of surprise at the pleasure that jolts through him when he moves. Tim's breath comes in a series of gasps now as the plug tugs on his nerve endings just right. Wanting to see how his husband's feeling about this new foray into their play, Tim trains his eyes on the man's face.

Leroy smiles encouragingly at Tim, touched and pleased that he's checking in. He plants a soft kiss on his husband's lips then takes his hand again. "Okay?"

Tim manages a grin. "Yeah." A moment later as the young man begins walking around the room, the expression on his face grows serious. "I'm okay…. if you want me to come every ten minutes. Ooh- ah!" He grabs hold of the bed post in front of him, his fingers gripping it tightly enough they're nearly translucent as he fights to stave off the imminent rush of release that's building up within him. _God, it's like I'm that easily set off kid again! Wow, this is intense – and so quick!_

"Feels that good?" Leroy checks, not wanting Tim to be feeling any discomfort at all.

"God, Leroy! I can't go anywhere with this!" Tim's ass clenches around the plug, the desire for more touch nearly wringing a moan of want from his throat, even as the intensity nearly overwhelms him.

"I dunno Tim. You're lookin damn sexy right now." The older man teases.

Tim turns to face his love, shocked that the man would joke at a time like this. The movement affects his entire body, sending even more sparks through his ass, lighting the fuse of want even further. "Oooh!"

Both the intensified moan and the motion of Tim's hips grab Leroy's attention. He comes to stand behind him just off to the side enough to see look at him with the reassurance he needs. Mesmerized by the expression of unbridled pleasure he sees settling on Tim's face. Leroy reaches out and runs his fingers down Tim's spine. "Relax, Sweetheart."

Tim raises an eyebrow at Leroy as the older man's fingers wander lower, finding their way to the base of the plug, his fingers curling around the soft, artificial handle and pulling gently. "How's that feel?" He murmurs in Tim's ear.

Tim gasps even louder, tensing and giving him a confused look.

Leroy releases the plug and it immediately gets drawn back into Tim's body. He almost misses the next hitch in Tim's breathing when the toy settles in place. The older man starts to repeat a pattern of tug and release until Tim is biting his bottom lip and panting. Leroy nuzzles his face into the short hair on the back of Tim's head, kissing his neck.

Tim whimpers, "Leroy, what are you doing?"

"I can't help that you look so sexy like this. Trust me, if you could see what I'm seeing you wouldn't be able to keep your hands to yourself either," Leroy nearly growls. He shifts his weight, pressing the stiff line of his cock through his jeans into the curve of Tim's left ass cheek, and reaches around with his free hand to skate his fingertips o his husband's neglected, yet already hardened cock.

Tim is gripping the bedpost with both hands. His whole body trembles when Leroy slips his hand around to stroke his cock at the same time as tugging on the plug again. His knees threaten to buckle as the toy presses against his prostate, a long, low moan of pleasure filling the air between them as Tim loses control of his filtering ability.

Leroy kisses Tim's jawline, his hands still working Tim's swollen rod while easing his touch on the plug onto one of a simple gentle tap. "That's it, luv, just feel. Don't fight it." He encourages quietly.

His husband's encouragement alongside his loving touch and ministrations to those fired up nerve endings all have Tim nearly spun out to the edge. Only his iron grip on the bedpost is keeping him from going over.

Watching Tim work his way through whatever the plug is doing to his body's ability to harness pleasure, Leroy nearly moans in need himself. Suddenly, Tim surprises him and takes a step back and looks Leroy up and down slowly, biting his lower lip and spreading his legs a little bit wider.

Hating seeing that look of uncertainty on Tim's face for even a minute, Leroy is quick to step up and be there for him. "Lemme help, Babe." He manages to murmur, his arms reaching for Tim now.

Shyly, unused to needing intimate help now Tim nods, his eyes beseeching Leroy silently.

"Together always Tim." Leroy murmurs as he reaches down to cradle Tim's cock, gently soothing its need for touch. 'Stay relaxed, Sweetheart" With his head next to Tim's as the young man struggles to figure where he can go with the raw hunger amped up within him, Leroy continues to soothe Tim's skyrocketing adrenaline and lust the plug's playing on his nerve endings has brought about. 'That's it. Take what you need from me Beautiful."

The confirmation, love and safety that is Leroy right where he needs him right now, giving him the security and freedom to speak genuinely as the plug is finally not moving and his ass is given a moment's peace. "Not sure?"

Hearing the genuine need for his support, the older man's heart beats an extra beat as he kisses Tim intimately in a kiss that's soul-searchingly tender, his hands cradling Tim's head as if it were life itself. Easing back to breathe, he cards Tim's hair with that tender smile while speaking quietly in his ear. "I've gotcha, Sweetheart. Let's getcha off your feet for a minute. "

Tim's enthralled in the moment, basking in the love he's being wrapped in, as Leroy takes his hand and leads him back to the bed, settling him into his arms, he rolls slightly until the younger man is resting on his side facing him as Leroy settles next to him in the same way. The older man's trailing a finger down his jawline now and Tim realizes he feels Leroy's love in _every_ touch, sees it in his eyes that haven't once looked away from his own. It's enough to take his breath away.

"Breathe free, Tim." Leroy urges him quietly.

Tim nods as he takes a breath and slowly lets it back out.

"Ready for a little more with it?"

Feeling somewhat calmer, Tim nods. Sure, he can do this.

Leroy reaches over Tim's middle and tugs gently on the plug once more, his eyes watching his husband's face while his free hand moves to cradle his cock once more, his fingers moving to caress everywhere they can reach without moving his hand. "How's that feel?"

"OOH!" Tim moans in electrified bliss. "Again, Leroy!"

Shifting slightly, Leroy holds himself up with one arm on the bed as he uses the other hand to find the plug between Tim's now parted legs again, now tracing the rim of it peeking out from where it's buried in the soft skin between his crease. This time, he flattens his palm against the toy's base and pushes, bearing down on it with a firm, steady pressure.

Tim nearly spasms abruptly like he's been shocked, his hips jerking of their own volition. The sudden motion even moves Leroy. The younger man stares up at Leroy in shock.

"What?" The way Tim has gone just a little slack-jawed... he's rarely seen that expression on him before. "That feel good?"

"Yeah!" Tim says, dazed.

Leroy grins happily at this discovery. It's a new path for them and one they're both obviously willing to travel. In fact, this calls for a repeat. Leroy uses his hand and fingers to create a tight ring around Tim's cock for him to find the friction he needs while Tim does the same for him, albeit with divided attention,

Tim's a low moaning puddle of goo now, the sensations ripping through him, too intense to even think about, except to chase after them, his hips rocking to find that perfect connection again.

Leroy enjoys every moment of this new play, feeling it when Tim, rocking his hips _just so_ in an effort to recapture that unique pleasure achieved only by striking his prostate, finds his spot a few more times, each time his lips falling open and a high, quiet sound escaping him that goes straight to Leroy's cock, a pulse of pleasure with every movement of Tim's hips. The sight of Tim's hands fisting into the bedding and his feet going tight, straining for support as he thrusts his hips helplessly chasing that oh so needed spark, of letting himself go, embracing his passions, positively _electrifies_ Leroy.

Tim's so close to flying off that edge, he can feel it, has to have it. He's not even aware of his continuous moans of pure pleasure coming from his lips or his body's relentless writhing and rocking for more of it. All he knows is that _it's right...there…. if he could just…. reach it…..!_

Watching Tim' now, knowing he's getting so much pleasure out of this new intimate adventure and that he felt secure and loved enough to agree to it, fills Leroy with such a sense of empowerment alongside the rush of heat and lust that's already been firing him up, it's enough to send him over the edge, painting Tim's lean upper body with streaks of white. A moment later, he pulls enough brain cells together to keep one hand still toying with the plug while he ducks down to lick a long, wet stripe along the length of Tim's cock.

"LEE...ROOOY!" Without any warning at all, Tim comes explosively, his guttural moan so erotic and filled with sexual gratification that Leroy's skin prickles all up and down his back, neck, and arms in a kind of savory, post-arousal pleasure. Gathering the young man close, he holds him snugly intertwined within his own limbs as they ride out the after-glow together.

When he looks back at this moment later, Leroy Jethro Gibbs will feel such joy at having given the man he loves this much new pleasure, a new experience he will enjoy exploring even more, that he'll feel like he's actually done his husband proud. And he'll be right.


	4. So, This is Rest

**A/N: Let's remember** :

 _Gibbs in love & content is a different Gibbs – we've already established that. He's - able to relax much more - sleep MUCH better._

 _And Tim's memories from what Abby did and spending even a minute of staring down a truckload of rifle toting drug cartel thugs and their boss while offering up his life to them - bad enough. Personally, I always thought the show seriously downplayed how that whole episode must have affected him - hence our story's moment of emphasis on it._

 _and now..._

* * *

It's dinner time when he next awakens and Leroy's stomach tells him as much in no uncertain terms. The growl seemingly loud in the otherwise silent room. Glancing down at his husband, still soundly sleeping on his chest, the older man is not surprised to see that Tim hasn't moved a muscle in his sleep. Content to continue holding him, putting dinner off for a bit longer, Leroy smiles. His mind immediately begins wandering back through its' memories of the past few days, more than happy to do so.

It's not long however, that he happens on a realization while taking this trip down memory lane. Tim's done so much for him, including willingly taking on the role of the bottom any and every time Leroy has taken it in that direction, without complaint or even prior discussion. Since their relationship has been solidly built on equal roles, this feels wrong to Leroy, now that he has slowed down enough to think about it. Or at least, very much in need of some equalizing, he tells himself even as he recalls the intimately beautiful way in which Tim topped him this past Saturday morning.

Smiling down at his love again, the idea of making this up to Tim not only settles well into his thoughts but is very soon joined by anticipation. He's never once been disappointed with Tim at the reins of their sensual journeys together. In fact, he looks forward to each and every one in the very same way he knows Tim feels the same way from his side of their equation. That's why it's in no small terms, time to give back to him. A grin lights his face at the memory of one of the new items he brought that he wanted them to experience together. Letting Tim do this one to him is something he's definitely looking forward to. That is, if Tim's willing. And after the way the younger man willingly took on the adventure with the plug, well, Leroy'll be shocked if Tim says no to the next surprise.

"You're thinking too hard." Tim murmurs from his chest.

The rumble of his husband's voice and the air from his words both tickle Leroy, adding even more of a grin to his face. "Hey." He greets him softly, gently caressing the side of his face.

"Hi. Yourself." Tim says as he moves to take his weight off Leroy's chest. "You okay? I didn't mean to stay on top of you like that."

"I'm fine, Tim. Doesn't hurt. Are you hungry?"

As Tim opens his mouth to answer, Leroy's stomach growls, invoking infectious laughter from both of them, at the timing and the unmistakable message they just got. "Even if I'm not. You sure are. C'mon. Let's go fix dinner."

"Nope." Leroy shakes his head as together they get to their feet, Tim pulling on sweats and a t-shirt while his husband patiently waits for him.

"What?"

"Tonight's your night off." Leroy announces firmly without moving from where he's standing.

Tim scrutinizes his husband, fairly sure why the older man's head is heading in this direction. He knows him and it's most likely that he just wants to take care of Tim tonight, like he's made a point of doing many times during their relationship. And while Tim respects and loves him for it and appreciates it, he's not exactly onboard with it. After all, Leroy's the one that has been on the go, insatiable and stubborn about resting. Tim shakes his head. "No."

Leroy frowns. It's not like the younger man to argue.

"I get what you're trying to do, Leroy and I appreciate it." Tim tells him firmly, appreciation clear in his tone, his eyes locked on those of his husband's. "Really. But, humor me please, put that on hold until tomorrow. Tonight – _you_ take it easy. Please. Tomorrow morning too. And If whatever you have planned for tomorrow is relaxing with no physical exertion, then maybe..." He drops it there, knowing he's made his point and doesn't have to hammer it home.

Now that the argument makes sense, Leroy has no problem agreeing to it even though it seriously sidetracks his plan for taking care of Tim in every way. The younger man is right. It's time to take a break and let his body catch up before he messes things up for himself beyond repair. "Okay."

Relieved that his husband is not putting up even a single argument, Tim smiles at him. "Okay. Are you ready for some coffee?"

"Always." Leroy smirks as he starts to walk over to him so they can head to the kitchen together. "And dinner."

"Right." Tim smiles in return. "Can't forget dinner." As he begins to head out of the room, it's a mere two strides later that he stops. He literally freezes. Not sure why he hadn't remembered until now, why neither of them had, but they've forgotten something and it can not wait. Mentally, he laughs at himself now. _The plug's still gotta come out!_

Surprised at Tim's frozen moment, Leroy watches silently as he waits for his husband to share with him what's running through his mind that brought this standstill about. But instead of looking over at him or speaking whatever's on his mind, Tim merely begins to slowly turn around on his feet, pivoting slowly as if afraid to move too fast. His eyes haven't come up off the ground yet and that's a red flag in itself.

As those thoughts pass through Leroy's mind, the light bulb snaps on. The plug! Feeling bad that he's been so easily sidetracked and completely forgotten to take better care of his husband than this, Leroy walks to Tim and reaches out to steady him at his hips as he somberly offers an olive branch. "Didn't mean to forget."

Shaking his head slightly in a refusal to lay blame, the younger man's eyes find and lock onto those of the man he loves. Taking a moment to just simply look into those cobalt blue oceans of emotions he depends on, Tim offers him the small, tender smile reserved just for him before he finally speaks, his voice a near whisper. "Need a shower… "With you."

Leroy's surprise must be showing on his face because as the younger man heads towards the bathroom, grabbing up their towels off the chair as he moves, he's grinning like he's just won a prize, his shoulders actually moving as he quietly laughs.

With a chuckle of his own, Leroy is hot on his trail.

 *********NCIS********

Settled on the sofa in front of the fireplace together after a leisurely dinner of steaks done over the fire along with baked potatoes a good hour and a half later, Tim drags his phone off the side table and goes into the tab he's looking for. "Feel like talking about the house?" He asks.

"Sure." Leroy offers calmly. "Combining the two shouldn't take more than a couple of weeks. That what you wanted to talk about?"

"Yeah." Tim answers. "Wasn't sure you'd want to get some stuff ironed out while we're here, but I brought the blueprints to John's house just in case. And I've got photos of the all the rooms. I know they're gonna look different once he empties them out, but I figured it'll give us a great starting point in figuring out how we want the final layout to look, especially if we want to change anything like shelf heights or larger windows or anything like that."

"You got somethin' in mind you already lookin' to change, Tim?" Leroy teases.

Tim sighs. "Actually. Yeah. I do."

"Somethin' you think I'm not gonna be happy about."

" _I'm_ not happy about wanting it changed, myself. Leroy. Not after all the hard work you put into it, but..."

"It's just a room, Tim."

"Not to me it isn't." Tim denies fiercely. "Not when you went all out to make it special for me. And I know we don't know when the time will be that we'll need to worry about this part, but it'd be stupid not to plan for it now while we're doing this."

"Makes sense." The older man sees it.

Tim barely hears him with the roll he's already on, his thoughts just tumbling out of his mouth. "But, when things work out with Sarah's gift to us...we're gonna want that room you just turned into my office - for the baby." The young man points out. "It's the room closest to ours and if it's not too much trouble, we could transplant my office on what will be the new part of the upstairs once the houses are connected."

Leroy chuckles. "You don't have to convince me, Sweetheart."

Tim blushes as he stops talking.

"Your idea sounds about right." Leroy admits without hesitation, his hand reaching out towards his husband so that his fingers can card that hair he loves to play in so much. "Nothin' to worry about, Tim."

"I just hate that it means undoing all your hard work." Tim admits as he soaks up his husband's loving gesture.

"Not undoin' - movin'. " The older man reminds him. "What other ideas you got brewin' up there in that intelligent brain of yours?"

Tim smiles. "Well, now that you mention it..."

"Don't let me stop you." Leroy chuckles as he stops messing with Tim's hair and snuggles in a bit closer to him. "Spit it out."

The younger man smiles. "Okay. Well, there's way we can add our own ideas or ones we like that aren't even ours - maybe have it figured out enough the contractors can get started the 1st day you're ready for them?"

"Yeah? What's your plan?"

"Zillow." Tim says. "The real estate listing site lets you save pictures that you come across from the houses you look at - like if you really like a particular room or part of a room. Once you've signed in, it saves the houses you've looked at - the houses you mark as favorite and the pictures you ask it to save."

"And you're suggesting we browse through what you've got saved and see if any of it suits us enough for us to duplicate in our new space."

"Yeah. I mean, we can do it like the collages we used to have to do in school." He gets up and leaves the room, coming back in a short minute with a rolled-up set of house plans in his hands. Spreading them out on the coffee table, he uses the small drink coasters to hold down the corners as he brings up the site and goes directly to his list of saved photos. Searching out his choice for what the new bathroom might look like with the sunken large tub and standup shower, complete with bench seat, he shows it to Leroy and points to the space on the blueprint where it would go.

"I get it."

"It'd be better if we had a printer - we could print the photos off and pin them in place - like a 2-d model." Tim says wistfully. He can almost picture the fun they'd have taking it that far.

"I can almost see it." Leroy grins as he gets a tad bit snarky.

"You're bored." Tim sympathizes.

"No." The older man chuckles. "Actually, like the way you're thinkin' on this. The more we get set in place now, the quicker we can get the house exactly the way we want it - once it gets started."

"Right." Tim answers excitedly. "Okay, so why don't we sort through the possibilities, maybe room by room? Anything you've been wanting to change in any of them?"

Settling closer to the younger man, turning his focus to the pictures he's seeing on the phone Tim holds between them, Leroy offers. "Lay your ideas out and maybe something will come to mind."

 *********NCIS********

Two hours later, they've sorted through lots of ideas and have almost every expected new room planned out to the satisfaction of both. They're both feeling much better about the whole house project and are equally excited to get started once they get home. Leroy's even gone so far as to plan to call the contractors that he'd lined up before they'd left, in the morning. After, of course, he checks with their neighbor and their real estate agent. He wants to know that everything's coming together while they're here on what's supposed to be their honeymoon.

Putting all the stuff away that they've been using, their phones, the pads of paper and the pens along with the blueprints, Tim sits back into the crook of Leroy's embrace, his left hand intertwined with Leroy's right, his thumb lovingly caressing his husband's hand almost absently as he looks into the man's eyes. "Excited?" He asks almost as if he already knows the answer.

"To get home? No. To get this going when we get there - sure." Leroy admits as he kisses him on the temple and tugs him closer to him. With the blazing fire going, already warming up the room, this is nice, and cozy and he doesn't really want to move "How 'bout you? Excited to get inside next door and verify measurements so you can get shopping…see it take shape?"

"Not looking forward to seeing you get knee deep in heavy lifting work." The young man says honestly. "Shopping. For the new fixtures and shelves and stuff? Oh yeah! And I'm excited to watch it come together. Heh, no pun intended."

Leroy chuckles at the younger man's accidental joke about putting both houses together into one, happy to have the means to skirt the issue Tim's just brought up along with it. There'll be no more focus on his health if he can help it - especially while they're still down here on their honeymoon.

"With the way we're planning on framing up the connections, all the renovation will be on the outside." Tim reminds him. "No inside mess."

"Almost. With the hallways both upstairs and down, the only parts that need to be actually opened up." Leroy adds.

"So long as we're okay with the noise." Tim chuckles.

Leroy shakes his head. "No. While the actual wall tear downs are going on. Don't want you there with your asthma. Want you to stay at Penny's til the dust clears."

"Okay. I'll talk to her about camping out at her place." Tim says without hesitation. "Not that I want _you_ around it either!"

"We'll see." Leroy hedges. "if it gets worse than I thought it would be, we can talk to her about me takin' up space there too."

"You know she won't mind!" Tim responds firmly.

"Not gonna crowd her, Tim." Leroy quietly refutes, shaking his head slightly.

"I don't want to either, Leroy. Let's just wait and see because I don't want to be sleeping alone any more than I want you to be." Tim digs his heels in, his eyes beseeching his husband to get where he's coming from on this.

"Yeah." Leroy agrees quietly, adding a tender kiss to his husband's lips to soften the discussion. "There is that."

Taking Leroy's response for what it's meant to be, a request to let it go for now, Tim kisses Leroy back, his arms going around the older man, settling even closer, nestling into the crook of the man's neck once he pulls back for air. "Mmmm."

"Not thinkin' of sleepin' here, are ya?" Leroy teases as he tickles him under his arm.

"Oomph!" Tim squirms away until he's quick to his feet, needing to get away from being tickled. "That's cheating!" He grouses without heat. He's shocked and genuinely pleased to see playful Leroy out again. But that doesn't mean he likes being tickled.

"It is?" Leroy asks calmly, his eyebrows marching north as a grin climbs into his expression.

Tim just grins, offering his husband a helping hand up from the couch before together, they make sure the house is secure, the fire in the fireplace banked and the thermostat turned up before they head to the bedroom to settle down for the night. Sliding into the bed, Leroy gathers Tim to his chest, wraps him in his arms and brings the blanket over them both.

As Tim snuggles onto the good side of his husband's chest, the younger man sighs sleepily. "Mmm. my pillow."

Leroy chuckles. "Go to sleep."

With one more whispered thought, "Love you, Leroy." Tim sighs again and lets sleep take him away.

Leroy's vision blurs as he hugs his husband closer, kisses his hair and sighs happily, securely wrapped in his arms, their legs intertwined. On a breathed out sigh of complete joy, the words from his heart softly come. "Love you too, Tim."

 *******NCIS*******

Tuesday morning, Tim awakens more than ready to actually get out and do something. He knows he's the one that insisted they take it easy yesterday and he has no regrets about that whatsoever. Besides, it's not like they didn't play around in the shower while they took the plug out of him anyway. But now, he's full of energy and in need of something to do with it. Glancing at his watch, he sees that it's nearly 0800. In his peripheral vision, he also sees Leroy's phone lit up and blinking, thankfully on silent. Even on his honeymoon, he's got a message.

Hightailing it to the phone, Tim snaps it up and pockets it. He won't look through it, never has unless Leroy asks him to call someone out of his contacts for him while he's in the middle of doing something and he never will. But, he doesn't want it waking Leroy up, either. Wasting no time, he removes himself from the room, grabbing up his sweats as he moves, slipping through the doorway and pulling the door almost completely shut behind him as makes his way to the living room. He's ready for coffee but Leroy can use a little more sleep.

 _ *********NCIS********_

It's thirty minutes later and with the fire going warmly in the fireplace and a good cup of coffee in him, Tim is ready to admit that he's coddling Leroy. And maybe he's overdoing it. But, he can't help it. He wants his husband around forever, or at least, for a good long number of years to come. The man is no spring chicken and every day should be treasured as such. But, the man has always been active. He's not a couch potato by any stretch of the imagination. And Tim shouldn't be trying to tie him down as if he were.

Whether it's for his own good or not, Tim mentally berates himself. It's Leroy's choice and Tim using the fact that the older man will do anything to make Tim happy is not okay. It's time to give Leroy back his own choices. Armed with a fresh, hot, strong cup of coffee and the rough version of their calendar, he heads back to the bedroom to help the man get started on the day they didn't come here to sleep away.


	5. A Note of Apology

**JUST A NOTE -**

 **A/N – With my humblest apologies – I want to assure the readers – this story has NOT been abandoned...**

 **Unfortunantely, however, everything I had for it – chapters in the works – story plans, the works – has been locked up in the harddrive of my broken computer.**

 **Once I manage to get it downloaded into a new one – I should be able to be back up and running with this one. I have no guaranteed timeline for that - only the promise that I will do my best to get it done and get back to it, ASAP.**

 *************NCIS************

 **In the meantime - If you see new short stories from me that have hatched without my old saved work from which to pull from - PLEASE don't shoot me – or hate me.**

 *************NCIS************

 **This story WILL be back! – As at some point, will the other wips that I have not forgotten about.**

 **Thank you all for your support – and readership (if I still have it)**

 **Hope everyone is well!**

 **Until we meet in the pages of our stories again...**


End file.
